Seguir viviendo
by viento
Summary: Santana no pensó que Brittany la rechazaria cuando se declarara, tampoco que doleria tanto y que se perdería a si misma, pero algo en el rostro de Holly Holiday al decirle que saldria adelante y que ella la ayudaria la hizo intentar seguir viviendo.S/B
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! quise subir esta historia en la que llevo trabajando un rato ya que no había podido quitarme la idea de la cabeza, estoy segura de que no ayuda el hecho de que me la pase viendo Glee y que sea fan de la pareja Santana/Brittany, así que aquí esta mi primer historia de esta serie que me encanta, díganme que opinan de ella!, por cierto... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión al igual que la canción No lo beses interpretada por Alejandro Fernández. ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUIR VIVIENDO<strong>

**CAPITULO 1.- NO LO BESES**

La joven empujo las puertas de la sala con fuerza haciendo que se abrieran de par en par y entro a paso veloz, se giro lo suficiente para dar un golpe y que las puertas se cerraran a su espalda, alcanzo a dar un par de pasos más antes de sentir nuevamente aquel pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

Por más que intentaba borrar de su mente las palabras que le quebraran el corazón en pedazos se había dado cuenta de que no podía, que habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

Dio un suspiro, intentando aliviar aquel nudo de emociones que sentía y trago saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

No podía más con aquello.

Levanto la mirada y pidió una explicación a quien quiera que la escuchara en el cielo sobre el porque tenia que pasarle esto a ella, sabia que no era la mejor persona del mundo ni siquiera la mejor de Lima, Ohio, o de la mugrosa preparatoria en que estudiaba pero sentía muy dentro que no merecía que le rompieran el corazón de aquella manera y aun menos de quien lo había hecho.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cafés sin siquiera darse cuenta y las limpio con rabia, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por sus emociones de aquella manera, tenia que controlarse, tenia que salir a los pasillos de la escuela y aparentar que Santana López tenia el corazón de hielo y que nadie podía lastimarla, aun cuando por dentro se sintiera completamente vulnerable y debilitada.

Hasta que un ligero brillo le llamo la atención fue consiente de que sus pies la habían dirigido al auditorio sin siquiera darse cuenta, aquel destello pertenecía al lustroso piano de color negro que se encontraba en el escenario.

Santana se quedo observando durante un momento el instrumento, y sin evitarlo camino hasta las escalerillas que la subían al escenario, paso una mano por el banquillo que había colocado frente al piano y se sentó en el.

Recordó de inmediato lo que el Sr. Schuester dijera una y otra vez durante las reuniones en el club Glee sobre poner sus emociones al momento de cantar, de sentir la canción, de intentar transmitir lo que sentían; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al quitar la tapa que protegía las teclas blancas.

Un instante después la imagen de cierta rubia le llego de golpe a la cabeza y es que Brittany adoraba el Club Glee y al Sr. Schuester y con ello las palabras se repitieron nuevamente torturando su mente y corazón.

"_Te amo y si fuera diferente seria orgullosamente tuya… pero Artie no se merece que le haga eso… es que también lo amo a el"_

Aun después de una semana de escucharlo se seguía preguntando que era lo que significaba… ¿la amaba?, si, o al menos eso parecía… pero no mas que a un estupido chico como Ruedas, y Brittany lo había escogido a el a pesar de todo… había sido el a quien prefería.

Sintió el coraje acumularse en su pecho en un instante al pensar en Brittany y el chico Ruedas juntos, pero después fue reemplazado por una profunda tristeza al recordar lo que había perdido, respirando profundamente y con el dolor ya tan familiar en su pecho empezó a acariciar las teclas frente a ella, pronto el levísimo tacto se volvió uno mas decidido y del piano empezó a brotar una melodía triste, melancólica, una que demostraba lo mal que se sentía por dentro.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las notas y pronto escucho el sonido de otro instrumento acompañándola, no le importo mucho ya que fue cuando sintió las palabras brotar de su boca.

_**Se muy bien que te vas y no piensas hablar**_

_**y que al menos pretendes nunca regresar**_

_**pero vida déjame que te bendiga**_

_**por que así es la vida y se que volverás.**_

El fantasma de una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al cantar la ultima frase y es que pensaba que talvez, solo talvez tendría una oportunidad con Brittany, por mucho que quisiera destruir ese pensamiento para no sufrir más se encontró con que la pequeña llama de esperanza seguía ardiendo a pesar de todo.

_**Que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar**_

_**comparar otros besos y formas de amar**_

_**soy humano y lo entiendo**_

_**No detengo tus anhelos de probar tu libertad**_

Al llegar al final de la estrofa se sorprendió al escuchar que nuevos sonidos se unían a los del piano que ella tocaba, una batería, una guitarra, incuso un pandero, era increíble lo bien que se conjugaban todos los instrumentos tomando un ritmo ligeramente mas rápido siendo el líder de todos el piano.

_**Se que existe alguien más que busca tu amor**_

_**y que es algo normal**_

_**que estas en tu derecho**_

_**y no lo puedo evitar**_

La voz de la cantante se volvió más fuerte, más urgente en la frase final sintiendo como la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de ella intento transmitirla al cantar la siguiente estrofa.

_**Pero no lo beses como a mí**_

_**pero no lo toques nunca así**_

_**pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso**_

_**cuando me tropiezo por ahí**_

El ritmo de la melodía aumento, la joven toco con más fuerza las teclas mientras las percusiones de la batería adquirían mayor potencia, la urgencia en la voz de la latina era casi palpable y los miembros de la banda se dieron cuenta que la joven parecía cantar a alguien que acababa de romperle el corazón.

_**Pero no lo mires como a mí**_

_**no lo acaricies nunca así**_

_**por tu bien lo digo por que si lo haces…**_

_**te vas a acordar de mi**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar sus emociones para no perder el control de su voz y la parte final salio apenas con la suficiente fuerza para que la banda la escuchara.

_**Tal vez creas que estoy loca por pensar así**_

_**por dejarte partir y alejarte de mi**_

_**pero vida se te olvida que eres mía**_

_**y tu partida solo es parte del vivir**_

La morena logro tranquilizarse un poco, lo suficiente al menos para continuar cantando sin que su voz desafinara.

_**Se que existe alguien mas que busca tu amor**_

_**y que es algo normal**_

_**que estas en tu derecho**_

_**y no lo puedo evitar**_

Sin que la joven se diera cuenta de su presencia dos personas la escuchaban cantar, ambas embelezadas por los sentimientos que la chica transmitía a través de su voz y es que Santana López jamás había cantado con tanto sentimiento como lo hacia ahora.

_**Pero no lo beses como a mí**_

_**pero no lo toques nunca así**_

_**pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso**_

_**cuando me tropiezo por ahí**_

Santana agacho la cabeza y apretó los ojos imaginando a su Britt con aquel intruso, sonriéndole, abrazándolo, besándolo… era demasiado doloroso, demasiado doloroso no tenerla ya no poder besarla o tocarla.

La necesitaba en su vida.

_**Pero no lo mires como a mí**_

_**no lo acaricies nunca así**_

_**por tu bien lo digo por que si lo haces…**_

_**te vas a acordar de mi**_

El ardor en sus ojos le indico que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y esta vez –solo por esta vez- no le importo, dejando que corrieran libres por sus mejillas, mientras imaginaba que la rubia se encontraba en las butacas frontales y la miraba cantarle, cantar con todo el sufrimiento que le causara la respuesta a su confesión aunque sabia que la ojiazul no lo hiciera con el propósito de lastimarla, era demasiado inocente como para querer dañarla a propósito y su Britt-Britt simplemente no era así.

La música pareció empezar a detenerse, parecía ser el final de la canción pero entonces la joven retomo el ritmo, aumentándolo.

_**Pero no lo beses…**_

_**nunca lo acaricies como a mi**_

_**por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces…**_

_**te vas acordar… de mi…**_

William Schuester quedo impresionado, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho debido a los sentimientos que la joven transmitiera por medio de su canto y es que la ultima estrofa la había cantado con tanta desesperación, era una suplica desesperada, un ruego, como pidiéndole a alguien que terminara con ese sufrimiento que le atenazaba el corazón, jamás había escuchado esa manera de cantar en ninguno de los chicos del Club Glee y le era sorprendente que descubriera semejante talento en nada más y nada menos que Santana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero sollozo, Holly Holiday se encontraba a su lado llorando, seguramente también por la canción de la joven latina, el la abrazo y ella escondió la cabeza en su cuello durante un momento mientras el maestro de Español observaba con tristeza a la chica sentada frente al piano y llorando amargamente.

-Tengo que hablar con ella –le dijo Holly después de un rato en que vieron a los jóvenes que conformaban la banda marchar hacia la salida varios de ellos con el mismo semblante dolido que portaban el y su acompañante.

-¿Esta bien, quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto aun sabiendo que era mejor que ella se acercara a Santana ya que con el podría solamente huir.

La mujer lo miro y le sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza, el castaño asintió y miro a Holly acercarse con lentitud a la morena para después llamarla con suavidad para no asustarla.

Will no pudo evitar sentirse deleitado al haber descubierto que no solamente Rachel Berry y Mercedes Jones podían hacer que su publico se emocionara al escucharlas cantar, se necesitaba mucho talento para hacer que el espectador sintiera lo mismo que el cantante y al parecer Santana López lo poseía.

El hombre bajo del escenario y salio del auditorio con una leve sonrisa mientras veía como Santana se refugiaba en el abrazo de la maestra Holiday.

-¿Que fue lo que paso Santana, estas bien?- pregunto la maestra substituta mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven con cariño intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad y es que la chica sollozaba como si hubiera perdido lo mas importante para ella en todo el mundo.

Santana simplemente se limito a negar con la cabeza y aferrarse a la ropa de la maestra, por dentro se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento, ella era Santana López, la maldita de la escuela y apenas había escuchado la conocida voz de la suplente sintió la necesidad de desahogarse de una vez antes de que todos sus sentimientos se acumularan y terminara reventando, lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia las energías suficientes para esconder sus sentimientos, simplemente estaba tan cansada de todo… así que siguió llorando escondida en el pecho de la mujer rubia.

Holly respeto el silencio que surgió entre ellas, roto solamente por el llanto de la latina entre sus brazos, si tenia que ser sincera estaba preocupada ya que en el tiempo que compartió con el Club Glee y con Santana jamás la había visto tan vulnerable.

Sentía la necesidad de preguntar que era lo que le había pasado pero decidió que era mejor no presionarla y esperar a que la chica hablara por su cuenta.

Paso un buen rato en que la maestra Holly empezó a mecerse en el banco en que ambas estaban sentadas, el leve movimiento que una madre haría al intentar dormir a su hijo pequeño entre sus brazos; increíblemente el ver a Santana en tal estado hizo que algo en su pecho surgiera, algo que ni siquiera sabia que poseía… el instinto maternal, con el surgió la necesidad de proteger a la joven entre sus brazos, su cerebro le decía que ella tenia una madre que podría ocupar su lugar sin problemas pero su corazón le decía que si ese fuera el caso entonces talvez la morena no se hubiera escondido en el auditorio de la escuela y se hubiera ido a refugiar a los brazos de su madre, pero no lo había hecho y desconocía el porque.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello el llanto de la chica disminuyo levemente aunque seguía aferrada a su blusa como si fuera lo que la sostuviera a este mundo, sin embargo increíblemente el arrullo la había calmado y ahora se sentía mejor aunque los ojos le ardían por el llanto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto la mujer en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

-Un Poco… -contesto la chica acurrucándose un poco más en el pecho de la maestra y recordando aquel sentimiento de seguridad que ya desde hace tanto había olvidado.

-¿Crees que puedas decirme que fue lo que paso?- inquirió con lentitud como esperando que en cualquier momento la latina se levantara y huyera del lugar.

Santana repaso las palabras de Holly un momento, intentando decidir si le podía contar o no y decidió después de unos segundos que era claro que si alguien podía apoyarla esa era Holly Holiday.

-Me le declare a Brittany… -dijo en un tono tan bajo que la mujer rubia no la hubiera escuchado de no estar tan cerca de ella- le dije que… la amaba… -prosiguió después de unos momentos de duda- y ella me rechazo para seguir con Artie… -el nombre pareció quemar su lengua al siquiera pronunciarlo y su sospecha del rencor contra el muchacho fueron confirmados al sentir como su mano aprisionaba con más fuerza sus ropas.

Después de escuchar la corta confesión entendió perfectamente por lo que la chica pasaba y decidió que tal vez se sentiría mas cómoda hablando en algún otro sitio que no fuera tan cerca de la joven que le había destrozado el corazón.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi casa?- pregunto con cautela- te invito una rica taza de chocolate caliente y si lo deseas podemos platicar un poco más.

Santana López se encontró con que una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios al escuchar la invitación de la mujer _"¿quien invitaba una taza de chocolate en estos tiempos?"_ ya no era una niña, mas sin embargo el hecho de que la maestra substituta se interesara en ella he incluso intentara ayudarla le hizo sentir algo calido dentro de su pecho, allí donde estuviera el agujero del que antes era su corazón y por ello acepto de inmediato.

-Si, gracias…

Holly le regalo una sonrisa radiante y tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse caminaron hasta abandonar el auditorio y dirigirse a estacionamiento donde abordarían el auto de la profesora para dirigirse a su casa.

El trayecto en auto fue silencioso, Holly manejando y manteniendo la vista fija en el camino y Santana en el asiento del copiloto y con la cabeza recargada contra la ventanilla, ambas sin decir ni una palabra pero extrañamente sintiéndose cómodas.

Por fin después de algunos minutos se detuvieron frente una casa pequeña de color azul claro y jardín de un color verde radiante rodeado por una cerca de madera en color blanco, Santana sintió que era justo como una de esas casas que veías en la televisión donde siempre vive una familia feliz y sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo que se la pasa con sus sonrisas completamente fingidas el comercial entero, _"nadie puede ser tan feliz"_ pensó, y siguió a la maestra rubia hasta la puerta quien con un ademán le indico que pasara.

Ambas se adentraron en la casa, Holly tomo asiento en un sofá negro para tres personas que se encontraba en la sala justo frente a una gran pantalla de plasma y palmeo el sitio a su lado indicándole a la joven que se sentara, así lo hizo después de unos instantes de observar el lugar; sorprendida de ver el estilo que tenían tanto los muebles como el decorado, sin duda demostraba la personalidad de la maestra.

Holly llevo una mano al hombro de la latina y le dio un ligero apretón dándole su apoyo, haciendo que se diera cuenta que no se encontraba sola.

-Iré a preparar el chocolate, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto y se levanto en cuanto vio como la morena asentía levemente.

La mujer se movió hacia la cocina integral de color cromado y acabados en madera que combinaba perfectamente con el resto de la casa y Santana se encontró sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Para empezar no tenia idea de cómo había terminado en la casa de su maestra substituta, no sabia si eso le traería problemas a la rubia, en cuanto el pensamiento llego a su mente se puso rígida y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, lo que menos quería era causarle problemas.

-¿Esta bien que este aquí?- indago levantándose del sillón y caminando con pasos cortos hasta la barra donde podía ver a la Srita. Holiday preparar la bebida caliente- No quiero causarle problemas… –susurro apenas bajando la cabeza y mirando fijamente sus pies cuando una ligera risa la hizo levantar la vista.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Santana técnicamente ya termino el horario de escuela, es decir que de momento ya no soy tu maestra sino simplemente soy una amiga invitándote una taza de humeante chocolate.

La joven ex porrista se le quedo mirando un momento mientras le era ofrecida una taza de aquella bebida, no podía entender que la mujer no se preocupara por lo que podía pasar con su empleo y simplemente se dedicara a regalarle una sonrisa mientras rebuscaba en una de las puertas de la alacena, sacaba una caja de galletas, tomaba un plato y ponía unas cuantas en el ofreciéndoselas al tiempo que tomaba una y se la metía en la boca.

La suplente pareció adivinar sus pensamientos pues un momento después llevo su mano a la mejilla de la joven para darle una pequeña caricia y con ello hacer que la mirara a los ojos directamente.

-Quiero ayudarte Santana, algo en tu mirada me dice que necesitas ayuda, que necesitas a alguien que te escuche y aconseje, que lo que te hace sentir mal es mucho más que solo lo que paso con Brittany… -al oír el nombre la chica arrugo el entrecejo he intento voltear la mirada pero la mujer no se lo permitió- hay algo mucho más profundo de tiempo atrás que esta lastimándote y yo quiero ayudarte… -esta vez tomo con su mano la barbilla de la morena que para entonces tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y le pidió con toda sinceridad y preocupación que sentía hacia ella- déjame ayudarte Santana.

Las palabras calaron profundo en la joven; jamás nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, la mujer tenia razón, iba más haya del incidente con Brittany y Artie, era algo más que nadie se había molestado en ver, que en verdad necesitaba ayuda, que se estaba destruyendo a si misma con lentitud, que se sentía sola tan increíblemente sola… y de pronto sin darse cuenta llega esta mujer y le dice todo lo que había esperado escuchar por tantísimo tiempo.

A alguien le importaba.

Las tazas y galletas fueron olvidadas cuando Santana López se soltó a llorar amargamente, esta vez dejando fluir todos los sentimientos que se obligaba a ocultar en su interior, empezó a sentir como un frió le cubría el cuerpo poco a poco, pero entonces unos brazos la rodearon y la acunaron en un pecho calido donde podía escuchar el latido de un noble corazón, la voz de Holly Holiday se coló a sus oídos mientras cantaba alguna canción para arrullarla y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo se quedo dormida, sin sueños ni pesadillas que perturbaran su descanso.

-Dulces sueños Santa.

La rubia maestra llevo uno de sus brazos a la parte trasera de las rodillas de su invitada y la levanto haciendo que la morena recargara la cabeza en su hombro, se movió con cuidado y deposito a la joven en el sofá asegurándose de cubrirla con una manta, solo esperaba que pudiera descansar un poco del tormento por el que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente se sentía tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía algo calido rodeándole el cuerpo y su cabeza se encontraba recargada en algo suave.<p>

No quería moverse, ni abrir los ojos pero cuando sintió que lo que fungía como su almohada se movió se vio obligada a levantarse ligeramente.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con la maestra Holly que dormía a un lado de ella, la sorpresa aumento cuando por fin se percato de que su cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de la mujer quien tenía una mano en su cabello.

Santana se quedo quieta gracias a la confusión de la que era victima, ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer que tenia unos cuantos meses de conocer la tratara de aquella manera tan…cariñosa?

Se movió lentamente hasta poder observar el rostro apacible de la rubia y sintió un calorcillo agradable rodearla nuevamente, se sentía segura e incuso amada, algo que por desgracia no había sentido en años, no era que sus padres no la quisieran, era mas bien que siempre estaban preocupados en cosas más importantes que su propia hija y su bienestar tanto físico, emocional o psicológico.

Ante la debilidad emocional por la que pasaba en aquel momento sintió como las lagrimas asomaban nuevamente por la comisura de sus ojos cafés, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo hacia el sillón, lo increíble fue que la mano que estaba sobre su cabeza empezó a moverse con cariño, acariciándola y regresándola a un estado de adormecimiento hasta que sucumbió al cansancio y cayo profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Era viernes en la mañana y no sabia si estar agradecida o triste de que ya no tenia entrenamiento con las Cheerios, al menos de aquella manera podría ver a Santana quien desde aquella fatídica confesión se había dedicado a evitarla como si trajera la peste.<p>

Brittany no era tonta, sabia que había lastimado a la Latina solo que no se imaginaba a que extensión; la joven ya no reía, ni bromeaba, solo se dedicaba a insultar a las personas y a buscar peleas con quien pudiera sin importarle las consecuencias.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo hacia su locker, aquel que estaba justo al lado del de Santana y suspiro, sus pensamientos seguían moviéndose en torno a ella por lo que no se fijo cuando Artie se coloco a un lado suyo para saludarla y platicarle los planes que tenia para ambos durante el fin de semana.

-¿Brittany, me estas escuchando? –cuestiono cuando vio que la chica seguía viendo al interior de su casillero desde hace 5 minutos.

-Si –contesto ella sin animo –solo estaba pensando en los libros que tengo que tomar, ya sabes que siempre se me olvida cual es mi primer clase. –dijo aun cuando la verdad era que estaba recordando cuando ella y Santana eran mejores amigas y planeaban juntas lo que harían el fin de semana, casi siempre era lo que la rubia bailarina deseaba y hasta ahora, cuando ya no tenia a su amiga se daba cuenta de lo tierna que había sido con ella.

-Ooh –exclamo el moreno con una sonrisita satisfecha –deberías repasar tu horario nuevamente, ya te lo había dicho antes.

En ese momento paso un muchacho delgado y algo despeinado y le dijo al ojiazul algo acerca del club AV, Artie asintió y se despidió de Brittany mientras avanzaba hasta el chico que lo estaba esperando y ambos se perdieron entre la multitud de alumnos.

-San me acompañaba a mi salón… -susurro la rubia azotando la puerta de su locker y caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba en clase de Historia la cual por suerte no compartía con cierta rubia con piernas de infarto sino con Kurt y Mercedes quienes estaban sentados una banca delante de ella y la miraban de vez en vez como preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba.<p>

El maestro hablaba algo acerca de una de las tantas guerras que inventara la humanidad y ella simplemente no podía poner atención, recordando lo que había hablado con Holly por la mañana.

_**Flashback**_

Santana despertó cuando la luz del sol le dio en los ojos haciendo que intentara darse la vuelta y cubrirse con su cobertor oscuro pero cuando sus piernas chocaron con algo que ella no recordaba en su cama Kingsize y su cobertor resulto no ser tan grande como creía fue que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que donde estaba no era su cama ni su casa.

-Buenos días Santana

Le saludo una voz llena de ánimo y al siguiente instante la cabeza de la maestra Holiday asomaba por encima del respaldo del sillón donde dormía la joven regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Buen día –contesto la Latina mientras deslizaba sus piernas hacia un costado del sillón y estiraba los músculos.

-Lamento que durmieras en el sillón pero yo también me quede perdida y desperté hace un par de horas –la chica de ojos chocolate se levanto y vio a la mujer totalmente arreglada y cambiada poniendo platos y vasos en la mesa del comedor.

-No importa, creo que su sofá es bastante cómodo.

-El desayuno esta listo, ven a sentarte en cuanto pases al baño, es la puerta del fondo a la derecha.

Santana fue al baño y se lavo la cara con agua fría para despejarse, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio la hora en la pantallita 6:30 a.m.,tenia suficiente tiempo para desayunar con Holly, pedirle que la llevara por su auto, ir a su casa, tomar un baño y arreglarse para la escuela.

Cuando camino de regreso a la mesa la maestra ponía un par de tazas de café frente a dos sillas.

-Siéntate Santana, espero que te gusten los Hot Cakes.

Para sorpresa de la rubia y de la propia Santana López una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Me encantan, gracias Señorita Holiday.

-Solo dime Holly, linda.

Las mujeres desayunaron calmadamente platicando de varias cosas, Holly haciendo bromas para que su acompañante riera un poco y Santanta disfrutando plenamente del ambiente calido y familiar que había en aquella casa y que solo había recordado sentir en otro lado.

De inmediato su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos se nublaron, la maestra Holiday se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento tenia que ver con una chica rubia y ojos azules.

-Linda, es hora de que hablemos… ya sabes de que –aclaro luego de un momento de duda.

La joven agacho la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre la mesa demostrando su nerviosismo.

-Se que es doloroso, pero tendrás que seguir viendo a Brittany en la escuela, tienen clases juntas y también esta el Club Glee, dime ¿que es lo que piensas hacer? –interrogo a la morena que parecía querer hacerse más pequeña y desaparecer en su silla.

-No se –respondió al fin con un hilo de voz.

-Yo creo que tienes que distraerte, tienes que pensar en otras cosas, conocer a otra gente, mantener a tu mente ocupada para que no sigas pensando en Brittany y te siga doliendo el corazón.

-No se si pueda…

-Claro que puedes Tana –le aseguro mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño apretón sin percatarse del diminutivo cariñoso que había usado para nombrarla –recuerda que ya no tienes que esconderte tras aquella mascara de perra desalmada y maldita, ya puedes ser Santana, solo Santana.

La ex porrista levanto el rostro y vio la determinación en los ojos de su maestra, sabia que la ayudaría a superar esto no importaba el tiempo que ello tomase y se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para sonreír nuevamente.

-Extrañare a la perra desalmada y maldita

Holly soltó una risotada que contagio a la chica y pronto ambas se encontraron riendo a carcajadas, sujetándose el estomago y con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero esta vez al menos no eran de tristeza, estas lagrimas marcaban un nuevo comienzo.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El sonar de la campana fue lo que saco a la joven de sus recuerdos; sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse mientras veía como sus compañeros abandonaban el salón con premura, excepto Kurt que se había levantado de su asiento y la miraba interrogante e incluso con un poco de preocupación mientras se acomodaba la mochila sobre el hombro.

La latina se quedo mirándolo a los ojos dejando que por primera vez pudiera encontrarse con la verdadera Santana López y no con la perra maldita que siempre había tomado su sitio.

Kurt Hummel se quedo congelado cuando los ojos chocolate lo miraron y pudo ver una tristeza, dolor y soledad muy grandes, ni siquiera sabía que Santana tenía semejantes sentimientos o al menos nunca lo había demostrado.

Mercedes fue quien rompió la conexión cuando lo llamo desde la puerta del salón y lo apresuro a su siguiente clase, el asintió pero cuando se giro para observar a la morena nuevamente esta ya se encontraba revisando los libros que había dentro de su mochila; Mercedes lo tomo de brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo a la salida siendo seguidos de cerca por Santana.

-¿Que te pasa Kurt?, parece que acabas de ver un fantasma. –pregunto la joven que lo acompañaba, extrañada por la expresión de sorpresa que aun había en el rostro del chico.

-Creo que… mmmmh… nada, solo debe ser mi imaginación. –La joven morena pareció no creer su respuesta pero lo dejo pasar por el momento.

-Bien, si tu dices, pero apresúrate que ya va a empezar nuestra clase.

Y con ello dicho se echo a correr con el castaño justo tras de ella y quien no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que pasaba con Santana López.


	2. Chapter 2

******Hola nuevamente!, regreso después de una larga ausencia pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo. Quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron y comentaron el primer capitulo de este fic y para una de ellas que me comento que le gustaba porque iba conforme a la serie... bueno, creo que entonces es bueno avisarte que aquí empiezan a cambiar varias cosas, también tengo la duda de meter alguna otra pareja mmm... no lo se pero si pueden comenten y dejen sus sugerencias de que les gustaría. **

**Bueno prosigamos... Glee y todos sus personajes (excepto Lia, ella es un personaje inventado por mi) pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y los uso solo para divertirme y sin fines de lucro así que no me demanden!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUIR VIVIENDO<strong>

**CAPITULO 2.- GUITARRA Y PIANO**

Santana camino por el pasillo solitario de la Escuela Mckinley, estaba conciente de que eran horas de clase y que de hecho se estaba perdiendo Español, pero también estaba enterada de que aquella materia la compartía con Brittany y que usualmente se sentarían juntas para que la latina pudiera explicarle a su amiga que era lo que el maestro estaba intentando enseñarles, y era más que claro para ella que aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse con la hermosa rubia.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles del auditorio y entro sin tardanza, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver el piano negro situado aun sobre el escenario.

Hacia un par de días habían tomado una clase del club Glee allí porque estaban ensayando algunos pasos de baile con ayuda de Mike y Brittany y a Rachel se le había ocurrido que seria una gran idea cantar alguna de las canciones de musicales que tanto le encantaban y demostrar -según ella- lo que era la excelencia en el canto, por ello le pidió a Brad que colocara el piano que tenían en el escenario y la acompañara en su presentación.

Se sentó en el banquillo, levanto la tapa de las teclas y empezó a tocar la melodía que más le gustaba y la primera que hubiera perfeccionado cuando iniciara con sus clases de piano siendo una niña pequeña, Sonata Claro de Luna. Cerró los ojos y dejo que sus dedos se movieran a su propio ritmo, le pareció increíble que después del tiempo que tenía de haber dejado de tocar sus manos aun recordaran cada una de las notas.

La melodía resonó por todo el lugar, llegando incluso a los rincones alejados y brindando con ella una melancolía inmensa; su mente y corazón se llenaron de recuerdos de la joven de la que se había enamorado y se permitió revivir los que eran felices, donde ambas estaban juntas, abrazadas, viendo alguna película o serie en la televisión sin ponerle importancia al mundo exterior; las veces en que habían tenido relaciones y que la morena –demasiado agotada como para moverse y regresar a su casa- se quedara en el cuarto de Brittany y despertara a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse con el hermoso espectáculo que era la chica al dormir; o incluso cuando hicieran un día de campo junto al lago que había cerca solo para poder ver a los patos y que el rostro de la rubia se iluminara con alegría.

La música fue disminuyendo hasta que termino completamente y la joven abrió sus ojos chocolate, ligeramente vidriosos y llenos de nostalgia y aquel dolor que se estaba haciendo su compañero constante; se quedó quieta acariciando las teclas blancas sin producir ningún sonido hasta que un ruido a su espalda llamo su atención y giro el rostro para encarar al intruso con su mejor mirada de maldita.

-Hola, lamento molestarte.

Se encontró con una chica alta, atlética, de cabello rubio oscuro casi castaño que le llegaba arriba de los hombros y le cubría parte de los ojos que eran de un hermoso color gris claro y parecían destellar con curiosidad y rebeldía; la joven se acerco unos pasos más con cuidado como temiendo la reacción de Santana y fue cuando pudo ver que vestía con unos jeans ajustados de color oscuro, una playera blanca de cuello en V, botas y una chaqueta militar gris, pero lo que llamo la atención de la morena fue la guitarra acústica roja que traía colgando a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó con tono frío y claramente molesta levantando todas sus defensas que habían estado bajas mientras recordaba a Brittany.

La rubia sonrió de lado y con una mano se llevo el mechón de cabello que le cubría la vista tras de la oreja y Santana tuvo que suprimir su asombro al ver sus ojos grises en toda su gloria.

-¡Hey, tranquila! –pidió levantando ambas manos en un gesto de rendición –formo parte de la banda… -para comprobarlo tomo el puente de la guitarra y la levantó para que pudiera verla mejor -estaba afinando mi guitarra cuando te escuche empezar a tocar y debo decir que eres muy talentosa –le dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

Santana se quedo de piedra al escuchar a la chica, ya eran dos las ocasiones en que no se había molestado en revisar si el auditorio estaba ocupado por alguien más y en ambas ocasiones la habían descubierto.

La joven guitarrista se acerco al ver la reacción sorprendida de su interlocutora e intento hablarle nuevamente.

-Se que debo estar molestándote pero… uhm… quería saber… si estabas mejor…

-¿Mejor? –preguntó la latina sin entender a lo que se refería la chica.

-Si, es que… te escuche cantar el otro día yyy… parecía que te sentías muy mal, o al menos fue lo que me transmitió tu canto.

La antigua porrista la miró con sorpresa, era verdad que Holly le había dicho algo parecido cuando platicaran en su casa pero ella pensó que solamente estaba exagerando aunque ahora que esta chica se presentaba y le contaba lo mismo no podría sino creerlo.

-¿Estas bien? –indagó de nueva cuenta al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Santana sintió un comentario sarcástico en la punta de la lengua, listo para lanzarlo a la chica de ojos grises delante de ella y hacer que se alejara y la dejara en paz, pero algo en la presencia de la misma la hicieron detenerse.

"_Intenta convivir con otras personas, mantente abierta para conocer gente nueva e intenta otras cosas, eso podría ayudarte a sanar lentamente..."_

La voz de su maestra le llegó a la mente, recordaba perfectamente lo que habían hablado y ella había prometido intentarlo aun a pesar de lo difícil que sería al estar tan acostumbrada a esconderse detrás de la cara de perra maldita y los comentarios hirientes; soltó un gran suspiro intentando calmarse y decidió que lo mejor era empezar nuevamente.

-Si, estoy un poco mejor… gracias –contesto al fin con un hilo de voz y casi se carcajeo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica guitarrista al darse cuenta de que en verdad le había respondido y que cuando se recupero de la sorpresa cortó la distancia que las separaba y quedo de pie a un lado del banquillo donde Santana estaba acomodada.

-Me alegro –le dijo con sinceridad –me llamo Lia Alexandra Cross –estiro su mano a modo de saludo y espero pacientemente a que la morena contestara.

-Santana, Santana Marie López –respondió y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Santana –repitió como saboreando cada letra en su lengua –es un lindo nombre –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco del piano pero manteniendo la distancia para no invadir el espacio personal de la morena.

-Gracias –contesto con voz más fuerte y segura, de repente se quedo quieta y ladeo la cabeza para ver a su acompañante con una ceja arqueada- ¿estas intentando coquetear conmigo? –le cuestiono dejando que su clásica malicia tiñera ligeramente sus palabras.

Por su parte la joven rubia se le quedo observando, como procesando la oración que dijera y cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que insinuaba se sonrojo completamente.

-¡No! –respondió inmediatamente- solo estaba intentando ser amable contigo –dijo indignada cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y levantándose de su asiento- además no es como si fueras tan linda como para que me fijara en ti.

Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose del piano y de la joven cuando escucho como estallaba en carcajadas, se dio la vuelta y vio a Santana sujetándose con ambas manos el abdomen y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas gracias a la risa tan fuerte que tenía.

-¿Se puede saber que te parece tan gracioso? –le cuestiono la guitarrista logrando ocultar apenas la sonrisa que causara ver a la latina un poco más relajada.

La antigua porrista logro calmarse por fin al escuchar a su acompañante y levanto el rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento –dijo antes siquiera de darse cuenta de que la palabra se formaba en sus labios pero sintiéndose contenta de que le era mucho más fácil disculparse con alguien, ya ni decir hablar sin soltar frases hirientes cada vez que abriera la boca.

-Hmm… esta bien –regreso los pasos que había andado y se dejo caer nuevamente en el banco al lado de Santana quien esta vez le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre las jóvenes, extrañamente ninguna de las dos sintió que fuera uno de esos silencios incómodos que no sabes como terminar; sino todo lo contrario.

-Así que… ¿estas en la banda? –indago la chica de ojos chocolate mientras tocaba las teclas blancas sin llegar a producir sonido alguno, como recordando las notas de una melodía y practicándola.

-Sip –respondió Lia acunando la guitarra roja en sus piernas con cuidado como si se tratara de un bebe y no de un instrumento musical.

-¿Entonces como es que no te había visto antes?

La guitarrista soltó una leve risa y asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que eso significaba que la latina conocía a sus compañeros de la banda.

-¿Conoces a los miembros de la banda? –pregunto con ligera sorpresa y una sonrisa en el rostro, la ex porrista se detuvo un momento y giro la cabeza, tenía el seño fruncido.

-Claro, solo Finn Hudson podría pensar que esos chicos aparecen como por arte de magia cada vez que se nos ocurre cantar, no solo en la escuela sino por toda la ciudad.

Lia Cross soltó una carcajada al imaginarse al gigantón de Finn con aquella expresión de sorpresa que parecía tatuada en su rostro al ver a los miembros de la banda entrar al salón del coro y tomar asiento frente a él como alumnos normales, escuchando atentamente las indicaciones que daban tanto el profesor Schuester como Brad.

-Además, varios de ellos son amigos de Brit… -la joven se detuvo de golpe y su rostro se contorsiono con dolor como si acabaran de golpearla en el estomago; la rubia se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

"_¿Britt?, creo que solo conozco a una Britt, Brittany S. Pierce, eh escuchado que es una extraordinaria bailarina y también la chica con la que siempre estaba Santana y que, según dicen, nunca a sufrido de las palabras hirientes de Santana "Maldita" López"_

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó consternada al ver a la chica tomar el borde del piano con fuerza y la expresión de tristeza en su atractivo rostro.

La pianista asintió, soltando por fin el instrumento y empezando a tocar una nueva melodía con lentitud, como si el sonido la calmara; entonces Lia se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con la chica, no era difícil darse cuenta una vez que superabas las primeras barreras que interponía la latina: la melancolía que era clara en los ojos café, la música que tocaba cuando se animo a hablar con ella, la canción que interpretara ayer y el dolor obvio que le producía pensar en la chica Pierce… Sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y no estaría sorprendida si eso que sintiera fuera amor.

-No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no te había visto con la banda? –Santana aun miraba las teclas del piano pero el semblante dolido desaparecía lentamente.

-Bueno pues tiene poco que mi familia se mudo a Lima, antes vivíamos en Inglaterra, Liverpool para ser exactos, yo ingrese a McKinley para mi segundo año de preparatoria y no me fue difícil entrar a la banda después de todo puedo tocar la guitarra, batería e incluso un poco de violín… -la rubia se sonrojo ante el asombro de Santana que había dejado de tocar un momento para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica de ojos grises- en fin, otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos es andar en bicicleta y patineta pero un día intente un truco nuevo que era bastante peligroso y como podrás adivinar me salio mal –la rubia soltó un bufido de frustración- como resultado me fracture el brazo, la muñeca y mano izquierdas, estuve varios meses con yeso y después tuve que acudir a terapias de rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de los dedos, fue por eso que no me habías visto, apenas regrese a la banda.

La morena se le quedo observando con ambas cejas levantadas con aire burlón, la joven rubia le regalo una sonrisa que esta vez no tardo en responder su acompañante.

-Bueno, ahora que ya te conteste ¿porque no me cuentas como es que sabes tocar el piano tan bien?

Santana se quedo quieta un momento mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el instrumento frente a ella, como sopesando la idea de contarle a la guitarrista su historia.

-Mis abuelos fueron educados a la antigua, mi abuela pensaba que la mujer debía ser sumisa y dedicar su vida a encontrar un marido y servirle hasta que muriera, cuando mis padres se conocieron y mi abuela se entero no le agrado mucho la elección de su hijo ya que en ese tiempo mi mamá estaba terminando sus estudios y además trabajaba; pensaba que no podría atender a papá a tiempo completo y según me cuentan tuvieron varios problemas por ello…

Lia vio como la expresión de la antigua porrista cambiaba a una de desagrado, seguro que no le agradaba rememorar los problemas que habían surgido en su familia; cuando estaba apunto de decirle que no era necesario que siguiera la latina sonrió ligeramente y empezó a tocar una melodía.

-Hubo algo que hizo que mi abuela cambiara de opinión y se apartara del camino para dejarlos ser felices; en algún momento vio a mi madre tocar el piano y según me cuenta lo hacia con tanta dedicación, con tanta pasión…era el mismo sentimiento que veía en ella cada vez que se encontraba con mi padre, allí supo que no tenia porque seguir preocupándose por su hijo; además le encantaba la música clásica. Cuando yo nací y cumplí 5 años mis abuelos ya habían planeado meterme a clases de piano y para darles gusto mis padres accedieron, seguí con ellas hasta hace un par de años cuando decidí abandonar por entrar con las Cheerios, claro que hay varias veces en que me arrepiento de haberlo dejado jamás me he sentido tan bien como cuando mis dedos se deslizan por las teclas de marfil.

La guitarrista asintió, su familia también había influido en la elección de instrumento, de hecho era por ello que sabia tocar tantos, su padre quería una cosa y su madre otra y fue hasta hace poco que ella decidió que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran sino lo que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Sabe el club Glee que tocas?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No –contesto la joven moviendo la cabeza- no quería que se enteraran, tengo una reputación que mantener ¿sabes? –soltó un gran suspiro antes de continuar- aunque ahora parece tan poco importante ya…

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, justo cuando los pensamientos de Santana regresaban a cierta joven de ojos azules el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra acústica la interrumpieron, giro la cabeza y vio como la chica inglesa tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados, era una melodía lenta y pronto la joven sintió la necesidad de acompañarla. Estiro los brazos, coloco los dedos sobre las tan conocidas teclas y dejo que la música de su acompañante la guiara formando una melodía embriagante.

Holly Holiday estaba buscando a su nueva protegida –Santana- para ver como le había ido en el día e invitarla a comer con ella en su casa cuando un preocupado Will Schuester se acerco y le comento que la joven no había llegado a clase de Español, la rubia le contó parte de lo que sucedía con Santana –saltándose la parte donde Brittany y Artie aparecían- y le consiguió un permiso para faltar a las clases de la próxima semana cuando lo necesitara, al fin y al cabo el Español lo hablaba mucho mejor la latina que el propio profesor.

Siguió con su búsqueda cuando en el pasillo vio a Artie hablando con _una-mucho-más-distraída-que-otras-ocasiones_ Brittany quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto que al muchacho parecía no importarle mientras farfullaba cosas sobre Halo y Gears of War.

"_Parece que Santana no es la única que lo lleva mal últimamente"_- pensó con tristeza mientras alcanzaba la puerta del auditorio y entraba con cuidado siendo sorprendida por una música serena, un piano y una guitarra entremezclaban sus sonidos para crear aquella melodía tan fantástica. Miro al escenario y se encontró con una sorpresa mayor: Santana y una linda joven rubia tocaban como si hubieran ensayado juntas desde hacia meses; sonrió con orgullo al ver el semblante concentrado de la latina y espero hasta que terminaran el dueto para llamarles la atención pero la campana que marcaba el final de clase las interrumpió.

-Estuvo fantástico Santana –comentó la joven guitarrista mientras se levantaba de su asiento y daba unos cuantos saltitos en su lugar.

-Si, es cierto

-Vamos, tenemos Glee –dijo la chica de ojos grises y al ver la mueca en el atractivo rostro de su acompañante se preocupo, justo cuando iba a preguntar una nueva voz las interrumpió.

-¿Lista Santana? Es hora de irnos…

-Señorita Holiday, si ya estoy lista –contesto de inmediato entendiendo que la mujer intentaba ayudarla a salir de ahí sin dar explicaciones.

-Santana…

La aludida se levanto del banquillo, cerro la tapa del piano y camino hasta la orilla del escenario para después saltar y caminar hasta su profesora suplente que la esperaba sonriente como siempre, se giro hacia la chica que acababa de conocer y con la que había creado música espectacular y se despidió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana Li

La guitarrista se quedo de piedra al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que le diera la joven y cuando se recupero sonrió hasta sentir que se le partía el rostro en dos, agitando los brazos con fuerza se despidió de ambas quienes ya se encontraban a medio camino de la salida.

-¡Te veré mañana Tana, hasta mañana señorita Holiday!

Santana alcanzó la puerta primero y antes de salir vio de reojo a la chica sobre el escenario agitando los brazos; divertida, levanto una mano a modo de despedida y salio al pasillo de la escuela lleno de muchachos moviéndose de un lado a otro ansiosos de llegar a sus casas para descansar y olvidarse de la escuela al menos durante el fin de semana.

-¡Aja!, con que… ¿tú y la guitarrista inglesa? –preguntó la maestra con expresión divertida y vio como su alumna se detenía de golpe y le lanzaba una mirada sumamente sorprendida mientras abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo en su defensa, pero solo logro arrancarle una carcajada.

-¡Linda, estoy bromeando! –aclaró dándole un golpecito en la espalda para que siguiera avanzando y retomo el camino hacia su auto con la latina pegada a los talones y farfullando algo en voz baja que sonaba bastante a _"graciosa", "malvada_" y _"aprovechada"_.

Santana se detuvo de golpe al lado del auto azul marino propiedad de su maestra substituta mientras la mujer usaba su llavero para apagar la alarma, abrir la puerta trasera y dejar su portafolio; dio una mirada hacia donde se encontraba su vehículo, un Mustang negro que era la envidia de todos los chicos de la escuela y que ella adoraba desde que sus padres accedieran a comprarselo debido a sus buenas calificaciones y logros en distintos clubes, aunque también sabia que era una manera de comprarla para que no les reclamara por el poquísimo tiempo que le dedicaban a ella, una manera de expiar sus culpas comprándole a su hija menor de edad un auto que bien podría utilizar en una competencia de NASCAR por la velocidad que adquiría.

Si tenía que ser honesta no le atraía para nada la idea de llegar a su casa, sola y fría, darse cuenta de que su madre no había tenido tiempo de hacer algo para comer y en su lugar le había dejado dinero en la barra de la cocina –suficiente para comprar más de una docena de pizzas- para que pidiera algo por teléfono junto con una nota que le decía que ambos tendrían asuntos de trabajo que atender y llegarían muy tarde, lo que significaba que no los vería hasta tal vez el día siguiente.

-¿Santana, no vas a ir a tu auto?

Holly la llamo tocando su hombro con cariño y haciendo que regresara a su realidad, agacho la cabeza con resignación y suspiro.

-Vamos linda, ordenaremos una pizza de un nuevo lugar que te encantara y mientras comemos veremos una película.- le dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

La joven levanto el rostro con rapidez y se le quedo observando con una expresión de clara sorpresa, _¿acaso la había escuchado bien? ¿La estaba invitando a comer en su casa por segunda vez?_, como si la maestra hubiera leído sus pensamientos le dijo.

-Pensé que seria mejor si llevaras tu auto, no creo que quieras dejarlo aquí nuevamente y así podrás ir a tu casa si necesitas algo, ¿Qué me dices, vienes?

Como respuesta obtuvo una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo para después ver como su alumna corría hasta su Mustang, subía en el, salía del estacionamiento y se estacionaba en la acera de enfrente, esperándola con una sonrisa radiante que la rubia deseaba ver más seguido.

Quinn Fabray tenía un buen sexto sentido, uno que la había ayudado en varias ocasiones cuando ella había deseado escucharlo, ¿la excepción? cuando tuvo relaciones con Puck SIN protección y bueno ya sabemos que bien le había resultado aquello ¿no?; en fin, hoy era una de esas ocasiones en que sentía que algo estaba mal y sin embargo no sabía decir que era.

Estaba sentada en la segunda fila dado que estaba hablando con Mercedes, Kurt y Tina quien sostenía con firmeza la mano de su novio Mike, le gustaba escuchar que nuevos rumores conocían sus amigos y si acaso era parte de alguno como sucedía desde que se embarazara y fuera expulsada de las porristas.

No sabía porque pero pronto se encontró mirando hacía la primer fila que era donde se encontraba quien fuera una de sus mejores amigas Brittany, junto a su novio Artie y los demás chicos del club Glee; miro con atención y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho en silla de ruedas estaba inmerso en una de sus ya clásicas conversaciones acerca de videojuegos y películas y otras cosas que solo el entendía sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la joven a su lado y quien decía amar se notaba triste, falta de la chispa que la caracterizaba y que no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta del salón como esperando que algo apareciera mágicamente.

"_Algunas veces los chicos pueden llegar a ser tan tontos"_- pensó mientras veía el reloj en su muñeca, casi 10 minutos desde que empezara la clase de coro y su profesor no se aparecía por ningún lado, tarde como siempre, ¿seria acaso eso por lo que su compañera miraba con tanta intensidad la puerta?

Justo en ese momento entro con paso veloz Will Schuester, sujetando un montón de hojas bajo el brazo y con su sonrisa entusiasta bien puesta en el atractivo rostro; Quinn ojeo a la rubia de ojos azules que parecía haberse animado al ver que alguien se acercaba al cuarto pero cuando vio de quien se trataba volvió a hundir los hombros y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla de plástico rojo.

"_Okay, no esperaba ansiosa por empezar ni por el profesor, ¿entonces?"_

-Muy bien chicos, ¿están todos listos para empezar con nuestra clase? –preguntó el castaño y recibió varios sonidos de afirmación mientras los demás adolescentes se acomodaban en sus asientos, sin embargo una mano levantada en el aire les llamo la atención.

-¿Si Brittany? –indago el hombre con curiosidad viendo como su alumna dejaba caer la mano y el gesto desganado que portaba.

-Santana aun no ha llegado –dijo ella con voz baja y volteando a ver la puerta que su maestro había cerrado al entrar.

"_¿Santana?"_

Will reviso el lugar con la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad, la latina no estaba en el salón y por lo que Holly le había contado probablemente tampoco tomaría la clase con ellos en Glee.

-La Señorita Holiday me comentó que Santana no se sentía muy bien hoy, por eso tampoco estuvo en la clase de Español Brittany y parece que no nos acompañara en los ensayos.

La rubia asintió con lentitud y se acomodo en el asiento sin levantar la mirada hacía el frente y viendo cada pocos minutos hacia la puerta, fue entonces que la antigua capitana de las Cheerios se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y sin querer se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

"_Vamos Quinn hace algunos meses las encontraste en los vestidores en una posición comprometedora ¡¿y no te habías dado cuenta? un ciego podía darse cuenta de lo que hay entre ellas aun estando a kilómetros de distancia" _

Mercedes se la quedo viendo raro pero le resto importancia y regreso su atención al profesor delante de ellos, sin embargo a la rubia le pareció que Kurt si se había dado cuenta de lo raro del comportamiento de la joven e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, en cuanto Mercedes se levanto para empezar a discutir sobre solos con Rachel y Sr. Schue el muchacho se acerco a ella y le susurro bajito.

-Yo vi a Santana en Historia y también estaba actuando raro, de hecho jamás la había visto tan… expresiva –completo no pudiendo pensar en otra palabra para describir su encuentro con la latina.

-Britt esta demasiado seria, ella simplemente no es así –comentó al ver como la chica parecía ignorar a su novio que le mandaba miradas ridículas y que claramente intentaba hacer que le diera un beso.

-Tenemos que averiguar que les pasa ¿no? –cuestiono el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No es muy difícil saber, solo piensa… tienen que ver Santana, Brittany y Artie en esta ecuación –respondió con seguridad la chica, esperando a ver la reacción de Kurt cuando entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Sabía que habían cantado Landslide por una razón –dijo él cruzando las piernas y los brazos, rememorando la interpretación de las chicas, Quinn asintió al recordar la mirada de deseo y amor que portara Santana aquel día y que ella apenas entendiera hasta ese momento.

-¿Cómo las ayudamos?- inquirió el ojiazul y ambos se quedaron callados cuando vieron como la discusión con Rachel había acabado y Mercedes regresaba a su lugar con una sonrisa triunfante cuando al mismo tiempo Artie dejaba de ser sutil y para disgusto de su novia ponía una mano en su rodilla y la iba subiendo con lentitud.

-Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con ellas y apoyarlas en lo que podamos –respondió con disgusto y el deseo de dejar cuadraplejico al muchacho de anteojos que aprovechaba la distracción de su profesor para manosear a Brittany, Kurt también lo noto y le lanzo una mirada de desagrado, si las miradas mataran Artie Abrahams ya habría muerto, resucitado y vuelto a morir unas 1000 veces.

Quinn y Kurt intercambiaron otra mirada antes de que Mercedes llegara a su asiento y sonrieron, después la rubia se levanto y se dejo caer en la primera fila, justo en el asiento vacío que había al lado de Brittany y haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que el chico cuatro ruedas retirara su fea mano del muslo de la chica como si repentinamente se hubiera prendido en llamas y la dejara en paz.

La bailarina levanto la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa sincera que le ofrecía Quinn Fabray, sin pensarlo engancho su brazo con el de su antigua amiga y dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro mientras la antigua capitana le acariciaba el brazo con cariño casi maternal, pudo ver a Artie observándola con el seño fruncido a las espaldas de su novia y ella lo fulmino con una mirada de la que Santana hubiera estado muy orgullosa hasta que el chico se encogió en su silla y fingió poner toda su atención en Will Schuester.

"_No te preocupes Santana, averiguare que les paso y juro ayudarlas, no volveré a descuidar a mis mejores amigas… lo prometo"_


	3. 3 Ensayo

**Hola queridos lectores! Bueno pues todos mencionaron que deseaban me tardara menos para actualizar y bueno que si me volvi a tardar pero ya un poco menos que antes. Espero que les agrade este capitulo yo siento que hago sufrir mucho a mi querida Santana pero todo sea en bien de esta historia. Como siempre... ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento... Sin demandas!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUIR VIVIENDO<strong>

**Capitulo 3.- Ensayo**

Sábado en la mañana.

Se podía escuchar el armonioso canto de los pájaros en el exterior y los rayos de sol irrumpían por las ventanas del cuarto dejando sentir su calor sobre de la joven que dormía placidamente en la cama.

Sus ojos empezaron a moverse debajo de sus parpados hasta que los abrió lentamente encontrándose con un techo que no era el de su cuarto pero no le pudo importar menos, después de todo sabia que estaba en casa de la maestra Holly Holiday.

Miro la pantalla de su celular, eran las 10 de la mañana y pensándolo bien era lo más tarde que había logrado dormir desde que hablara con Brittany frente a su locker.

Estiro los brazos y piernas hasta que escucho sus músculos y huesos acomodarse nuevamente en su lugar y se levanto de la cama para pasar al cuarto de baño, cuando salio se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró con la rubia substituta tomando una taza de café en la mesa del comedor y leyendo algunas hojas.

-Buenos días Santana –la saludo con su imperdible sonrisa, al ver a la chica con el pelo alborotado, aun en su pijama y descalza, sintió una oleada de ternura recorrerla y se levanto para darle un abrazo que le fue respondido de inmediato.

-Buen día Señorita Holiday –contesto aun aferrada a la mujer, no se sentía muy orgullosa de haberse convertido en una bebita necesitada de cariño y atención, después de todo ella era Santana López, pero aquellos abrazos y cariños la hacían sentirse mucho mejor, le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Después de un par de minutos se separaron y la mujer mayor le ofreció una taza de café que coloco frente de ella en la mesa.

-Gracias

-No hay problema linda, ¿dormiste bien?

Santana levantó la vista del humeante liquido oscuro y le respondió con una blanca sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias

Holly soltó una risita y se levanto para entrar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar?

-Ahm… ¿cereal? –preguntó con una inocencia que no sabía que poseía y se vio recompensada con un plato lleno de su cereal de arroz favorito y trozos de fresa encima.

-¿Puedo comerlo en la sala? –_"¿enserio Santana?, ¿comer cereal sentada frente a la televisión y en pijama?, ¿Qué, eres una niña?"- _se recrimino mentalmente e hizo una mueca pero la mujer mayor no se dio cuenta y asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto Tana, si quieres puedes poner una película en el DVD.

La latina se levanto de un salto y tomando el tazón entre sus manos corrió hasta la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá, encendió la televisión y empezó a comer su desayuno con alegría.

Era increíble que estuviera portándose como una niña pequeña pero para ser sincera ella nunca había podido hacer nada de eso en su propia casa, ya fuera por que sus padres estaban ausentes y era su abuela quien la cuidaba y se ponía a gritarle un montón de cosas en español acerca de modales y cosas por el estilo o porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y no le daban ánimos de hacerlo, pero con la maestra Holiday sentía la suficiente confianza de dejar brotar aunque fuera por un instante su lado infantil y dejar a un lado los traumas que siempre venia cargando en la espalda como un peso muerto que no la dejaban disfrutar su vida.

La rubia se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras intentaba aplacar los rebeldes cabellos oscuros.

-Tengo que irme a dar una clase de aerobics linda pero disfruta tu desayuno y no olvides que a las 12 hay ensayo especial del Club Glee.

-No quierooo iiiiirrr –se quejo la morena haciendo un puchero adorable y la mujer le dio un golpecito en la nariz

-Ya faltaste ayer, no puedes estar faltando tanto Santana

-Pero…

-Ningún pero señorita pasare por ti al 10 para las 12 así que prepárate y ponte ropa cómoda, William me comentó que estarán ensayando pasos de baile.

Con ello dicho salio por la puerta dejando a una Santana gruñendo por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>Tal como había prometido Holly regreso a su casa a las 11:50 a.m. para encontrarse con Santana.<p>

El trayecto a la escuela transcurrió en silencio la joven se sentía nerviosa de encontrarse con la rubia a la que amaba tan cerca y mucho más cuando recordó que ensayarían pasos de baile lo que significaba que seria Brittany quien ayudaría a su profesor.

"_No necesito ver a Brittany-piernas-de-infarto Pierce en shorts cortos, al menos no si quiero conservar mi salud mental"_

-Santana… cálmate, todo va a estar bien –le dijo su acompañante como leyendo su mente y dándole un levísimo apretón a la mano que tenia más cerca desvió la mirada cuando llego a una luz de alto y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora- si necesitas algo yo estaré contigo así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias –respondió con una sonrisa forzada cuando vio que llegaban al estacionamiento de la escuela McKinley.

* * *

><p>La mayoría del Club Glee ya se encontraba en el auditorio solo estaban esperando a ambos instructores Will y Holly y también a Santana aunque nadie estaba muy seguro de que apareciera en el ensayo ya que no se había presentado ayer en clase, aunque la excepción era una joven de ojos grises que afinaba su guitarra en el escenario acompañada por sus compañeros de la banda y el pianista Brad; la chica estaba ansiosa por ver nuevamente a la ex porrista y es que tenia ganas de volver a tocar con ella y escucharla cantar con la hermosísima voz que poseía, además si era honesta la menuda latina la intrigaba, supuso que por el misterio que era toda ella y los sentimientos que parecía albergar en su interior y que intentaba esconder a toda costa.<p>

Lia miro hacia el frente donde otra rubia –Brittany Pierce- estiraba sus músculos junto con Mike Chang, quienes eran conocidos como los mejores bailarines de la escuela; sus ojos claros analizaron con detenimiento cada movimiento de la joven; cuando empezó a hacer una rutina improvisada junto con su amigo, cuando se acerco a hablar con otra joven un poco más bajita y también de cabello rubio pero de ojos de color verde brillante que sabia perfectamente era Quinn Fabray, ex capitana de las Cheerios; pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue cuando el chico en silla de ruedas tomo a la chica de ojos azules de la mano y cuando tuvo su bonito rostro a su alcance la beso.

"_Así que Brittany esta con ese chico de lentes, supongo que ese es el problema que tiene Santana, eso y el hecho de que la chica que le gusta esta ciega o tiene un serio problema en la vista, jajaja"_

Justo cuando una risita escapaba de sus labios la puerta del auditorio se abrió para dar paso a Holly Holiday vestida en un pants gris, tenis y playera blanca con el cabello atado en una coleta y justo detrás de ella apareció Santana López que portaba lentes oscuros y traía una expresión bastante seria.

_¡Pum!_

_¡Ouch!_

_¡Brittany!_

Por un instante nadie supo que era lo que había pasado pero después de escuchar a Mike farfullando disculpas a diestra y siniestra todos los presentes supieron a que se debía la conmoción: Brittany se había caído cuando el muchacho asiático la inclinaba hacia atrás y ahora –de alguna manera- se encontraba de cara en el escenario.

Nadie se pregunto el porque del torpe comportamiento de la bailarina pero la guitarrista fue la única que se había dado cuenta de que en cuanto Santana puso un pie en el auditorio la joven rubia lo noto y al parecer también noto el corto short de mezclilla con bordes deshilachados que usaba y que dejaban ver las firmes piernas color canela, así como la playera gris que se pegaba a su cuerpo, la sudadera negra que traía atada a la pequeña cintura y los lentes oscuros que la morena traía y le daban ese aire sexy y exótico que dejaría babeando a cualquiera, se veía muy bien y parecía que aquel pensamiento lo compartía Brittany pues Lia estaba segura de que había sido el motivo por el que se había desconcentrado tanto.

"_Bueno eso significa que no esta ciega pero después de ese golpe necesitara una buena operación en la nariz"_

La rubia bailarina se giro para quedar boca arriba sujetándose la nariz y boca con las manos, sentía la punzada de dolor recorrerle nariz y el labio inferior y no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo único que quedara como prueba de su desconcentración, pero ¿Quién podía culparla? Santana se veía muy bien y a ella le encantaba verla con esos shorts que solo ella sabia anteriormente habían sido unos jeans que la latina adoraba y hubiera roto por tanto uso.

-Brittany, ¿estas bien? –le pregunto la voz de Holly mientras por el rabillo del ojo la veía hincarse a su lado- déjame ver… -le pidió pero la ojiazul simplemente dejo escapar un quejido y movió la cabeza en negación.

Alguien –le pareció que era la voz de Finn- dijo que tal ves seria mejor si Artie se lo pedía pero la idea le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza; si quería a su novio, pero últimamente estaba muy confundida y la ausencia de su mejor amiga no le ayudaba en nada, le había declarado que la amaba y ella había tenido la maravillosa idea de decirle que no podía dejar a Artie porque también lo amaba a el.

Mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se le había acercado hasta que sintió un par de manos tomar las suyas, reconoció el tacto de aquella piel de inmediato y dejo que le quitaran las manos del rostro sin esfuerzo encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Santana López.

La chica la tomo de la mano con cuidado y la jalo hasta que quedo sentada en el escenario, Holly le tendió un pañuelo y la latina lo tomo y empezó a limpiar su nariz donde había empezado a salirle sangre, hizo presión durante un momento para asegurarse de que el liquido ya no salía y fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron; azul y café quedaron prendados y Brittany pudo ver todo el amor que la joven sentía por ella pero también pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza que le causara su rechazo.

Santana desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir perdida en las orbes claras al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero una pequeña mancha carmín en los labios rosas de la bailarina le llamaron la atención haciendo que levantara una mano para limpiarla con cuidado, por mas que quiso no pudo evitar que sus dedos delinearan los delicados labios, aquellos labios que se moría por poder besar; sintió como la chica se acercaba a ella un poco más y como el calido aliento que escapaba de su boca se estrellaba contra su rostro y amenazaba con volverla loca.

"_A el también lo amo…"_

Las palabras en su mente dolieron como nunca antes y recordó que esos labios que se moría por besar no eran suyos, Brittany había escogido a Artie y ella tenía que sobreponerse y aceptarlo.

Cuando vio que la sangre en su nariz se había detenido se levanto, volvió a colocarse los lentes oscuros y retrocedió con rapidez hacia donde estaban los bastidores, desapareciendo tras las cortinas y dejando a la rubia ex porrista con ganas de soltarse a llorar amargamente.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…"<em>

Santana llego a los bastidores sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, camino con desesperación de un lado a otro y se dejo caer en el primer banco que encontró intentando calmarse y recuperar la respiración, la cercanía que había tenido con la rubia había sido excesiva y la había dejado con todos los pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos.

No escucho los pasos que se acercaban con rapidez pero si se dio cuenta de los ojos grises que la observaban con preocupación, Lia se acerco y se hinco frente a ella tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola con cariño intentando calmar a la joven pianista que seguía respirando entrecortadamente, un momento después Holly apareció de entre las cortinas y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando vio a Santana y Lia, camino con pasos rápidos y abrazo a la latina con fuerza acariciando su espalda y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que la chica logro calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó la mujer en un susurro cargado de preocupación pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Santana escondió más el rostro en su hombro.

-Lo siento linda debí haber sabido que era una mala idea el que tu atendieras a Br… _la atendieras_ –corrigió antes de pronunciar el nombre de la persona que parecía hacerle tanto daño a la joven de quien se había vuelto guardiana.

El lugar quedo en silencio durante unos momentos, la joven guitarrista seguía aferrando la mano de la ex porrista, observándola con tristeza mientras Holly mantenía su férreo abrazo protector, los ruidos que provenían del escenario se empezaron a hacer presentes, parecía que de hecho el maestro Schue había –por fin- hecho acto de presencia en el auditorio y urgía a todos los jóvenes a que se formaran para comenzar con el ensayo.

* * *

><p>No supo bien que era lo que había pasado pero lo que si sabia era que no era nada bueno, Quinn había notado la distracción de Brittany cuando Santana apareció en el auditorio y también se dio cuenta de cuando esta ultima se acercaba para ayudar a la rubia así que con ayuda de Kurt se dedico a distraer a Artie para que las chicas tuvieran un momento de privacidad pero un instante después cuando se giro para observar lo que sucedía se encontró con una Santana López que huía despavorida y una Brittany que parecía soltar a llorar en cualquier momento así que le dejo el problema del chico ruedas a Kurt y se dirigió hacia el escenario para consolar a su amiga.<p>

-Britt –la llamo, colocando una mano con gentileza sobre su hombro y dándole un ligero apretón que hizo que la chica volteara con los ojos cristalinos y una expresión de abatimiento que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-Ella me odia Quinn, ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de mi… -un sollozo se escapo de sus labios y la antigua capitana miro a su alrededor esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría ya que si era así pasarían un mal momento teniendo que explicar o ideando alguna excusa.

-No es así Britt y tu lo sabes bien, es solo que esta lastimada por lo que ocurrió –intento consolarla acariciando su espalda y acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde tras de su oreja- te ama demasiado y el hecho de verte con Artie debe de ser bastante difícil para ella.

-Tu sabes porque lo hice Quinn no quería tener que estar escondiéndome para poder sujetarla de la mano o besarla –dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.

-Te entiendo B pero creo que tendrías que haberle dicho eso en lugar de decirle que amabas a Artie.

La rubia de ojos azules bajo la cabeza, apenada ante la verdad de lo que dijera su amiga; ella de verdad quería estar con Santana, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo pero no deseaba que su relación fuera a escondidas, necesitaba que la joven se aceptara a si misma y entendiera lo maravillosa que era, pero los nervios del momento tras la confesión de la morena y la culpa de no querer lastimar a Artie jugaron en su contra y las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las que le hubieran gustado y solo terminaron rompiendo en añicos el corazón que Santana le entregaba en bandeja de plata.

-Desearía no ser tan estúpida así no hubiera lastimado a San de esa manera… -las lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente pero esta vez la bailarina no intento aguantarlas, dejándolas resbalar por sus mejillas para intentar aliviar el dolor y culpa que sentía en aquellos instantes, la joven de cabello corto la abrazo con fuerzas intentando tranquilizarla, en esos momentos se alegro de haber hablado con ella el día anterior y explicado todo lo que sucediera con Santana así tenia a alguien que la apoyara.

-No eres estúpida Brittany Pierce y que te quede bien claro –la regaño con seriedad separándose del abrazo para poder verla a los ojos- solo tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle todo, seguro que entenderá.

Brittany no creyó completamente lo que dijera su amiga, conocía a Santana mejor que nadie y sabia que no se recuperaría con tanta facilidad del dolor que le había provocado, pero se permitió tener esperanzas aunque solo fuera por un momento y dejo que el abrazo de Quinn Fabray la tranquilizara justo cuando la puerta del auditorio se abriera y apareciera Will Schuster listo para empezar con el ensayo.

* * *

><p>No sabia como lo había logrado pero haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba Santana había recuperado la compostura en el momento justo en que sus compañeros tomaban sus posiciones en el escenario.<p>

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se acomodo el cabello y los anteojos oscuros que portaba y tomo su lugar al lado de Kurt con la cabeza en alto y el corazón bien protegido detrás de una mirada de perfecta maldita que solo desapareció para agradecerle a Lia por apoyarla en aquellos momentos.

Durante el ensayo no pudo sino sentirse traicionada por su propio cuerpo, sus ojos simplemente no dejaban de admirar a la rubia que se movía con elegancia frente al grupo de adolescentes, se asombraba de la maestría que parecía poseer al crear rutinas de baile tan extraordinarias y suficientemente sencillas como para que el gigantón de Finn las pudiera realizar y de la hermosura de cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez que uno de estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente ella se recriminaba, intentaba hacer que su cerebro entendiera de una buena vez que debía dejar de causarle tanto daño, sus manos tenían que dejar de desear el tocar la piel blanca y hundirse en aquellos cabellos dorados, sus pulmones tenían que dejar de desear respirar su aroma y sus labios debían dejar de suplicar por probar los suyos una vez más.

La latina no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules la miraban a escondidas, con el mismo deseo de sentirla cerca y de perderse en sus besos, pero con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y dolor poco comunes en ella.

Durante varios momentos tanto Mike como el Sr. Schue y la maestra Holiday tuvieron que regresar a la bailarina a la realidad y mostrarle nuevamente los pasos que estaban realizando en aquellos instantes y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de formar parte del club Glee deseo que el ensayo terminara porque no aguantaba más la frustración.

Por fin después de lo que parecieron siglos para ambas jóvenes el profesor Schuester termino con el ensayo no sin antes dejarles una pequeña tarea.

-Chicos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, han hecho un excelente trabajo el día de hoy pero ahora que estamos todos juntos les dejare una pequeña tarea… –el hombre guardo silencio intentando darle más suspenso al asunto mientras los jóvenes frente a el se inclinaban hacia adelante en sus asientos- creo que últimamente el club se a separado –dijo con el rostro afligido y pasando la mirada sobre cada uno de los chicos- me he dado cuenta de que todos están más preocupados por si mismos que por intentar apoyar a sus compañeros, por intentar entenderlos, aun recuerdo cuando el club recién se formo, apenas eran cinco, pero esos cinco estaban unidos. –todos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos ante la acusación de su profesor, apenados porque sabían que en cierto punto tenia razón- Están dejando que los rumores o los noviazgos o la popularidad se interponga entre ustedes chicos, recuerden que somos una familia; estuvimos unidos cuando Quinn lo necesito, el año pasado cuando pensamos que ya no habría Club Glee y con esta tarea quiero que vuelvan a tenerse confianza.

Holly se sentó al lado del hombre de cabello rizado y sonrió –El profesor Schue tiene razón chicos, cuando llegue aquí me sorprendió lo unidos que eran y creo que eso es lo que les da fuerza y los hace ser tan extraordinarios.

-_"Ser parte de algo especial te hace ser especial"_, ¿recuerdan? –los muchachos sonrieron al recordar frase que Rachel dijera tiempo atrás- Bien entonces su tarea es usar canciones para contarnos sus más profundos pensamientos, hacer alguna confesión, pedir una disculpa a alguien a quien crean que hayan lastimado; confíen tanto en ustedes como en sus compañeros y expresen sus sentimientos por medio de la música –el auditorio se lleno de cuchicheos encabezados por Rachel y Kurt demostrando la emoción que algunos les causaba el trabajo dejado por el profesor pero Santana no podía sino mirar a una Holly Holiday que le parecía tenía un semblante bastante culpable.

* * *

><p>Santana caminaba justo detrás de Holly mientras ambas se dirigían a su auto, la joven tenía la mirada fija en el ir y venir de sus pies y entro en el auto sin hacer ningún sonido hasta que la maestra substituta encendió el motor y emprendió el camino a su casa.<p>

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de la adulta a su lado.

-¿Por qué hice que Santana?

-La tarea de Club Glee, ¿fue idea tuya? –la mujer distinguió perfectamente el tono acusador en la voz de la latina y dejo que la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro cambiara a un semblante preocupado.

-Yo hable con Will y ambos quedamos de acuerdo en que serviría para unirlos a todos nuevamente antes de las regionales.

-¿Hablaste con él? ¿De que? –indago con rudeza, clara muestra de que estaba levantando las murallas alrededor de su corazón y de que sentía que la maestra la había traicionado.

-Sobre todos los chicos del club Santana, no mencione nada acerca de Brittany y tu si es lo que te preocupa –por el rabillo del ojo noto como la morena se relajaba ligeramente en su asiento- él solo sabe que tienes problemas y que tuviste una discusión con ella pero nada más, explicarle o no es tu decisión.

El auto quedo en silencio mientras Santana pensaba con cuidado en lo que la rubia le hubiera dicho decidiendo si podía seguir confiando en ella o no.

-No quiero cantar –susurro al fin mientras se acurrucaba en su asiento.

-Santana puede que sea bueno que lo hagas, me preocupa mucho que intentes ocultar todas tus emociones.

-No puedo… -comenzó a decir la chica recargándose en la ventanilla y mirando el paisaje avanzar con rapidez.

-Claro que puedes Tana, talvez podrías cantar nuevamente _"No lo beses"_ para… _ya sabes_ –comento haciendo clara alusión a la chica de ojos azules que estaba volviendo loca a su protegida.

-No puedo… ella tomo su decisión… -la joven se enderezo en el asiento y se giro para poder ver a la maestra- ella escogió a Artie y yo n-no… no puedo… no quiero lastimarla o hacerla sentir culpable por mi dolor. –se encogió en el asiento, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos e intentando bloquear las imágenes que la bombardeaban de la hermosa bailarina.

-Esta bien, tranquila –le pidió Holly al detenerse en un semáforo y acariciar con cariño su espalda- solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras, solo pensé que te ayudaría a sentirte mejor como aquella vez cuando te encontré en el auditorio.

Santana asintió lentamente regresando a su posición recargada en la ventanilla y cerro los ojos intentando desconectarse del mundo por un momento.


	4. 4 Confianza

**N.A. **** ni los personajes ni la cancion usada me pertenecen, excepto Lia, asi que sin demandas!**

**SEGUIR VIVIENDO**

Por: Viento

**4.-Confianza**

El resto del fin de semana fue frustrante para Holly Holiday ya que después del contratiempo que había sucedido con Brittany durante el ensayo del club Glee, Santana había decidido confinarse en la habitación que la rubia profesora le prestara en los días que se quedara con ella; aun a pesar de los esfuerzos de la mujer por intentar sacar a la joven del letargo en que parecía sumida lo único que consiguió fue que saliera del cuarto y comiera con ella para después encerrarse nuevamente.

Aunque la mujer se sentía preocupada por el bienestar de la joven que se convirtiera en su protegida sabia que no podía obligarla a nada, si iba a decidirse a salir de aquel encierro y depresión tendría que hacerlo por si misma, tendría que aceptar la situación y dejar que las heridas que sufriera tras el rechazo de la bailarina empezaran a curarse, pero más que cualquier cosa necesitaba empezar a demostrar sus sentimientos y no embotellarlos e intentar olvidarlos en lo mas profundo de su mente, nada ganaba con ignorarlos porque después regresarían a hacerle la vida imposible.

Por fin llego el lunes y la suplente estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo, viendo hacia el techo y esperando a que Santana saliera del cuarto para llevarla a la escuela aunque más bien le parecía que la latina estaba intentando faltar a clases por el tiempo que llevaba preparándose.

-¡Tana, sal de una buena vez o entrare y te llevare arrastrando a la escuela! -grito, empezando a sentir la molestia recorrer sus venas al ver la hora en su reloj y darse cuenta de que su primer clase empezaba en 15 minutos.

Holly soltó un suspiro cansado, se levanto y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba la ex porrista, toco la puerta con un puño y espero escuchar alguna respuesta, un leve _"adelante" _fue lo que recibió y con ello abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la joven sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la ventana con su mochila sujeta entre las manos.

-¿Lista para irnos Santana? -pregunto con una leve sonrisa, la aludida soltó un largo suspiro y asintió, levantándose del colchón y caminando con la mochila arrastrando tras de ella, paso al lado de la profesora y se quedo parada frente a la puerta principal esperando a la rubia que la alcanzo momentos después y la abrazo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes Tana, todo va a estar bien.-le susurro al oído y luego deposito un beso en su frente- cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarme.

Santana le regalo una sonrisa ligeramente más amplia y asintió nuevamente para después dejar que la maestra substituta abriera la puerta de entrada y ambas se dirigieran al auto para emprender el camino a Mckinley; el trayecto en auto fue silencioso y tranquilo donde Holly sintió que Santana, por fin, estaba un poco más calmada.

Por fin al llegar a la escuela la rubia acompaño a la joven hasta el salón donde le tocaba la primer clase, le dio un rápido abrazo y se retiro con rapidez pues la clase que ella impartía estaba apunto de iniciar.

La latina suspiro frustrada pues no tenia ganas de estar en la escuela ni de tomar lecciones pero no queriendo decepcionar a la Señorita Holiday tomo asiento y se recargo en la mesa esperando que su profesor llegara mientras dejaba que los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente -desgraciadamente todos eran de Brittany y eso le estaba causando jaqueca muy temprano para su gusto- se esfumaran, sintiéndose demasiado cansada tanto física como anímicamente para seguir haciéndose la vida imposible ella misma dándole vueltas a los mismos pensamientos depresivos una y otra vez.

-Buenos días chicos, saquen sus libros y empecemos la clase en la pagina...

La repentina llegada de su profesor la sobresalto ligeramente al estar tan concentrada en sus problemas, sin embargo agradeció profundamente la distracción y saco su libro y cuaderno, lista para comenzar la clase y poner toda su atención en el hombre de traje café y camisa blanca que hablaba al frente del salón.

XxXxXxX

-¡Hey, Britt!

La aludida soltó un gritito al sentir que alguien le tocaba la pierna, se giro para ver que se traba de su novio Artie que en ese momento la miraba extrañado por su reacción.

-Ahm... hola Artie- le saludo un tanto cuanto desganada y se dio vuelta para seguir caminando hasta llegar a su locker con el chico en silla de ruedas siguiéndola de cerca.

-Estaba buscándote Brittany...

-¿Enserio?- le interrumpió la rubia con un tono que solo podría ser descrito como fastidio, el moreno se quedo callado durante un par de segundos algo confundido ante el pequeño exabrupto de su novia pero pareció no darle importancia y siguió con lo que quería decirle mientras la joven sacaba libros de su casillero y los metía con brusquedad en la mochila.

-...Quería saber si vendrías conmigo a ver una de las proyecciones especiales del Club AV, es esta tarde y ya sabes que a los chicos les da gusto verte…

Brittany rodo los ojos aprovechando que tenia la cara metida en el locker y el chico no podía verla; no tenia nada contra el ojiazul pero no se sentía con ánimos de estar pasando tiempo con él y escuchando la perorata aburrida que salía de su boca durante las proyecciones del Club AV, además de que sabia que a los demás miembros –a excepción de Lauren, claro- no les gustaba verla porque les agradara sino porque la ojeaban como si fuera un trozo de carne a la venta y aunque a ella le molestaba y Artie lo sabia el simplemente lo negaba y la seguía exhibiendo con aquella expresión de soberbia que ella tanto odiaba.

-Lo siento Artie, pero no puedo hoy, le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría con algo cuando saliera de la escuela- le mintió, disfrutando por un instante la expresión azorada del chico tras ser rechazado por primera vez desde hacia tiempo.

El muchacho se le quedo observando como si hubiera hablado en coreano, muy quieto y la sonrisita que portaba antes se había convertido en una mueca de enfado que aumento cuando vio como la rubia azotaba la puerta de su casillero, se colocaba la mochila al hombro y con un simple _"nos vemos después"_ se alejaba caminando hacia su próxima clase.

_"Con San nunca hacia cosas aburridas"_, pensó, bajando el rostro y sintió como empezaba a nublársele la vista gracias a las lagrimas que últimamente se estaban haciendo muy presentes en sus ojos azules.

Sus pies se detuvieron en automático frente al salón donde le tocaba su próxima lección, levanto la vista, analizando el cuarto y la puerta como esperando que la respuesta divina que necesitaba aparecería de momento, pero justo como imaginaba nada sucedió a excepción de que un muchacho la empujo en su prisa por entrar a clase; soltó un quejido cuando su cuerpo choco contra la pared y su mochila cayo al piso justo frente a sus pies mientras sus compañeros seguían llegando y tomando su lugar sin percatarse de ella.

-¿Britt? -la llamo alguien y acto seguido una mano se coloco sobre su hombro dándole un ligero apretón para llamar su atención y encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kurt Hummel. -¿Estas bien? -le pregunto al verla tan abatida y con cuidado limpio una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, ella miro sorprendida pues ni siquiera recordaba cuando había empezado a llorar.

-C-creo que n-no me siento muy bien -contesto ella aceptando el pañuelo que el muchacho le ofrecía y secándose los ojos con el -no voy a entrar a clase Kurt, necesito tomar algo de aire fresco...-y lo siguiente que supo el castaño fue que la chica se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección al campo de futbol dejándolo sumamente preocupado.

Brittany camino con rapidez hasta el campo y se dirigió a un pequeño escondite que hubiera encontrado junto con Quinn y Santana un día, ya hacia un año, en que querían simplemente sentarse a descansar sin que nadie las molestara.

Dicho lugar estaba en la última parte de las gradas atrás de una bodega donde guardaban el equipo de mantenimiento para el campo, nadie alcanzaba a llegar hasta ahí por lo que estaba aislado tanto como de los demás alumnos como del ruido.

Se dejo caer al suelo y se recargo contra el edificio, acariciando el pasto verde con las manos, mirando el cielo claro y las pocas nubes que cruzaban por el, sintiéndose relajada casi al instante sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse con pesadez hasta que no pudo abrirlos más y se quedo dormida esperando poder soñar con cierta latina de ojos chocolate que la hacia perder la razón.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Después de un increíblemente largo día llego por fin la penúltima clase que afortunadamente para Santana se trataba de Español, para la cual tenia un permiso especial para faltar gracias a Holly.

La joven se enfilo de inmediato hacia el auditorio, deseando poder olvidarse de todo durante el tiempo que faltaba para que empezara su reunión con el Club Glee a la cual no tenia ni mínimas ganas de asistir pero estaba segura de que su profesor se molestaría más que si dejara de presentarse a su clase de Español durante lo que quedara del año escolar.

-¡Hey, extraña!

La ex porrista se detuvo cuando escucho el grito y se encontró con Lia corriendo en su dirección mientras cargaba su mochila en la espalda y el estuche de la guitarra, la joven la alcanzo y le regalo una sonrisa casi segadora que Santana no pudo sino regresar.

-Hola señorita- le dijo, siguiéndole el juego mientras continuaban avanzando y llegaban a la puerta del Auditorio- es un placer conocerla, aunque...- se llevo una mano a la barbilla y puso una expresión pensativa que le arranco a la rubia una risita- me parece que nos hemos encontrado anteriormente, si es que mi memoria no me falla.

-Su memoria no falla señorita, me parece que nos conocimos hace apenas unos días -contesto la guitarrista mirando fijamente a la chica frente a ella como si intentara descifrar un enigma.

-Ya me parecía a mi que su rostro me parecía familiar y esos ojos... ¡no es algo que se pueda olvidar!-comento la morena añadiendo un exagerado énfasis a la ultima parte y haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara- después de usted señorita Cross-Santana abrió la puerta y se movió a un lado, haciendo un gesto con la mano para dejar pasar a Lia primero.

Ya estando dentro del lugar la joven cerro la puerta, dejando a los demás alumnos con sus platicas vacías y falsas afuera del que se convirtiera en su refugio y empezó a caminar hacia el escenario siendo seguida por la rubia de ojos grises quien se percato de inmediato que el paso seguro y rápido de la latina se había convertido en uno cansado y de hecho podía verla arrastrar los pies con desgano, la postura erguida y que demostraba confianza fue reemplazada por una encorvada, haciendo parecer a la latina mas pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

Vio llegar a su nueva amiga hasta el banco que había frente al piano y dejarse caer en el, soltando un gran suspiro, recargo la cabeza en sus manos que tenia apoyadas sobre las piernas; así –pensó Lia- no parecía ni la sombra de la temible porrista que antes era.

-¿Que pasa Tana?- pregunto la muchacha al llegar hasta donde se encontraba la morena y le puso una mano en la espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos intentando ayudar a calmarla.

Santana se quedo callada un instante disfrutando del gesto de la chica y por fin después de algunos minutos levanto el rostro e hizo contacto con las orbes grises, escondidas tras de unos rebeldes mechones rubios.

-Estoy tan cansada de todo... de la escuela, del coro, las farsas, la popularidad, de mi maldita y vacía vida...-susurro con enfado y Lia se hinco frente a ella para poder escucharla mejor- tampoco he podido descansar muy bien, con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza... no tengo energías para hacer nada y tampoco tengo ganas de nada...

Cuando la pianista termino de hablar volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y se quedo así hasta que la rubia frente a ella la tomo de los brazos y empezó a acariciarlos de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose preocupada por la otra joven y ansiosa por hacerla sentirse mejor sin saber que hacer o la causa por la que se sentía así, si bien intuía que una parte de ello tenia que ver con Brittany Pierce no sabia la gravedad de lo que sucediera entre ellas ni tampoco que lo pasaba en la vida de la morena al tener tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

-¿Quieres que toquemos algo?- indago viendo de reojo el piano y levantándose para destapar las teclas blancas y tocar unas cuantas, pero Santana simplemente negó con la cabeza y se volvió a quedar inmóvil.

-¿Que quieres hacer? -pregunto la rubia empezando a sentirse un poco desesperada mirando a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo que distrajera a la chica.

-Hoy no quiero hacer nada...-respondió la morena y Lia por fin supo lo que podía hacer para animarla un poco.

Levanto su guitarra, la saco del estuche y se la colgó sobre el pecho; camino al centro del escenario y miro nuevamente a la ex porrista antes de que sus dedos empezaran a tocar los acordes de una canción.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything **

**I just wannalay in my bed **

**Don't feel like picking up my phone **

**So leave a message at the tone **

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.**

**(Hoy no me siento con ganas de hacer nada**

**Solo quiero acostarme en mi cama**

**No tengo ganas de contestar mi teléfono**

**Así que deja tu mensaje después del tono**

**Porque juro que hoy no hare nada)**

Santana levanto el rostro tan pronto como empezó a escuchar la guitarra, pero se sorprendió cuando la guitarrista empezó a cantar, su voz era suave y armoniosa y la joven se pregunto el porque nunca había buscado entrar al Club Glee ya que sin lugar a dudas seria una fuerte competencia para Rachel y Mercedes.

**Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan **

**Turn the TV on **

**Throw my hand in my pants **

**Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah**

**(Uh, voy a levantar mis pies y mirar el ventilador**

**Encender la televisión**

**Meter la mano en mis pantalones**

**Nadie va a decirme que no puedo, nah)**

En ese momento la puerta del Auditorio se abrió y entro un joven alto y delgado, de cabello rubio corto con un fleco peinado hacia el frente que se quedo quieto cuando vio a Lia cantando, la chica lo miro y con un gesto de la cabeza lo invito a tocar con ella, él sonrió emocionado y corrió hasta el escenario; subió los escalones para después perderse durante unos segundos tras la cortina negra y salió acompañando a la chica de ojos grises con otra guitarra de color café oscuro y detalles negros.

**I'll be lying on the couch just chillin in my snuggie**

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie**

**Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man**

**(Me acostare en el sillóndescansando en mi manta**

**Cambiare a MTV para que me enseñen a bailar**

**Porque en mi castillo yo soy el hombre)**

Lia camino hasta la orilla del escenario y se sentó con las piernas estiradas para después acostarse, puso uno de sus brazos tras de su cabeza recargándose en el mientas con la otra sujetaba el instrumento sobre su abdomen dejando que su compañero continuara tocando la melodía, se fijo en su acompañante que la miraba entre divertida y sorprendida y la llamo con la mano, animándola a ir junto a ella.

**Oh Oh, yes I said it I said it I said it cause I can **

**Today I don't feel like doing anything **

**I just wannalay in my bed **

**Don't feel like picking up my phone **

**So leave a message at the tone **

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all **

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo**

**Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nothing at all **

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo**

**Hoo ooh ooh**

**(Oh Oh, si lo dije, lo dije, lo dije porque puedo**

**Hoy no me siento con ganas de hacer nada**

**Solo quiero acostarme en mi cama**

**No tengo ganas de contestar mi teléfono**

**Así que deja tu mensaje después del tono**

**Porque juro que hoy no hare nada**

**Nada en absoluto**

**Oohhoooohhoo**

**Hoooohooh**

**Nada en absoluto**

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo**

**Hoo ooh ooh)**

La joven latina sonrió divertida al ver las excesivas gesticulaciones y muecas que la guitarrista hacia al cantar, obviamente para distraerla y hacerla reír un poco, así que se levanto del banco y camino hasta donde estaba la rubia sentándose junto a ella.

**Tomorrow I wake up, do some P90X **

**With a really nice girl have some really nice sex **

**And she's gonna scream out, "this is great"**

**(Mañana despertare, hare algo de ejercicio**

**Con una linda chica tendré buen sexo**

**Y ella gritara "esto es maravilloso")**

**-Oh my god this is great! ****(Oh Dios es maravilloso!)**- grito Santana sin poder evitar carcajearse después y dejarse caer hacia atrás sujetándose el estomago con las manos y moviéndose de un lado a otro en el piso.

**Yeah, I might mess around and get my college degree **

**I bet my old man will be so proud of me **

**I'm sorry pops you just have to wait**

**(Si, podría perder mi tiempo y obtener mi diploma**

**Apuesto a que mi papá estaría muy orgulloso de mi**

**Pero lo siento papi tendrás que esperar)**

El chico rubio observo divertido como jugueteaban las jóvenes frente a el, conocía a Lia Cross ya que ambos estaban en la banda pero lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarse con Santana López haciéndole compañía, decidió no pensarlo mucho pues sabia que no lo entendería y empezó a reír cuando la morena empezó a cantar el coro junto con la guitarrista.

**Oh Oh, yes I said it I said it I said it cause I can **

**Today I don't feel like doing anything **

**I just wannalay in my bed **

**Don't feel like picking up my phone **

**So leave a message at the tone **

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**(Oh Oh, si lo dije, lo dije, lo dije porque puedo**

**Hoy no me siento con ganas de hacer nada**

**Solo quiero acostarme en mi cama**

**No tengo ganas de contestar mi teléfono**

**Así que deja tu mensaje después del tono**

**Porque juro que hoy no hare nada**

**Nada en absoluto)**

La joven de ojos grises se levanto de su posición acostada y se sentó dejando que sus largas piernas colgaran de la orilla mientras se quedaba callada para escuchar como ahora era Santana quien continuaba cantando con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al tiempo que ella se unía al acompañamiento acústico del otro muchacho en el auditorio.

**No I ain'tgonna comb my hair **

**Cause I ain't going anywhere **

**No nonononononononooo**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit **

**And let everything hang loose **

**Yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah hh**

**Ohh Today I don't feel like doing anything **

**I just wannalay in my bed **

**Don't feel like picking up my phone **

**So leave a message at the tone **

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**(No, no voy a peinar mi cabello**

**Porque no voy a ir a ningún lado**

**No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,nooo**

**Paseare en mi traje de cumpleaños**

**Y dejare que todo cuelguelibre**

**Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeahhh**

**Ohh, hoy no me siento con ganas de hacer nada**

**Solo quiero acostarme en mi cama**

**No tengo ganas de contestar mi teléfono**

**Así que deja tu mensaje después del tono**

**Porque juro que hoy no hare nada**

**Nada en absoluto)**

Los tres jóvenes sabían que la canción llegaba a su fin así que Lia se unió a Santana en la última parte del coro mientras seguían el ritmo con el cuerpo y el guitarrista varón empezó a caminar en dirección a la cortina negra para salir por la puerta de backstage y así dejar a las chicas solas al termino de la melodía.

**Nothing at all **

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo**

**Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nothing at all **

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo**

**Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nothing at all**

**(Nada en absoluto**

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo**

**Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nada en absoluto**

**Oohhoooohhoo**

**Hooooh ooh**

**Nada en absoluto)**

Santana observo a su acompañante durante unos segundos con una sonrisa de lado pintada en los labios, la rubia se giro para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de su nueva amiga que destellaba con curiosidad.

-¿Que?- pregunto al fin soltando una risita nerviosa ante aquel escrutinio.

-No pensé que pudieras cantar tan bien- respondió con sinceridad inclinándose hacia atrás y recargándose en sus manos -¿Por qué nunca has intentado entrar al club Glee?, seguro que con tu voz tendríamos una mejor oportunidad de ganar las competencias.

Lia sonrió y se quito su preciada guitarra del pecho para después depositarla con cuidado en el suelo de madera del escenario.

-Naa- exclamo mirando sus manos- el Club Glee parece tener bastantes problemas sin tener que preocuparse de que entre alguien más a quitarles sus "amados solos"- remarco la frase dibujando las comillas con los dedos y regresando la vista hacia su acompañante esperando que no se enfadara ante el comentario que había hecho del Club al que pertenecía, sin embargo la joven solo soltó un gran suspiro y asintió con lentitud.

-Tal vez tengas razón- acepto, empezando a columpiar sus piernas de un lado a otro en la orilla de la colgaban- últimamente el club no es lo mismo que antes, todos estamos tan preocupados por nosotros mismos que nos olvidamos de la amistad que se supone teníamos...- dejo la oración sin terminar, avergonzada de que ella también había hecho lo mismo.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado algo acerca de unos chicos... Sam y Finn, me parece, que se estaban peleando por ver quien se quedaba con el puesto de Quarterback.

La latina asintió recordando las discusiones de ambos y agrego: -también Quinn y Rachel peleando por ver quien se quedaba con Finn.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, una recordando todas aquellas discusiones que solo habían servido para separar al Coro y la otra sopesando las siguientes palabras que abandonarían su boca.

-Tu y esa chica Brittany...

Ni bien las palabras habían sido pronunciadas cuando Santana ya empezaba a tensarse sin saber muy bien que decir al haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

-Ella... eso es... distinto...- respondió con nerviosismo y se levanto con rapidez buscando su mochila que había dejado a los pies del piano negro y deseando salir corriendo del auditorio.

La joven de ojos grises se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo deseando no haber dicho nada que molestara a su amiga, sin embargo sabia que ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, ahora lo único que podía hacer era arreglar su error.

-Tana espera- suplico sujetando del bíceps a la morena y evitando que huyera dejándola de espaldas a ella- se que algo paso entre ustedes, algo que te lastimo mucho y de lo que no te gusta hablar- la soltó del brazo y tomo aire para continuar- pero solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi si necesitas a alguien con quien platicar, o tocar, o cantar, o lo que sea que se te ocurra, incluso si quieres ver un maratón de Grey's Anatomy y después maldecir a la escritora por asesinar a otro personaje más- ante esto la ex porrista no pudo sino soltar una amarga carcajada, de verdad que mataban a más personajes en aquella serie que si fuera una película bélica- de verdad deseo que me dejes ser tu amiga.

Santana se giro con lentitud y se encontró con los ojos claros de la rubia británica; miro fijamente intentando encontrar alguna seña que le dijera que todo el discurso había sido una farsa, mas lo único que encontró en ella fue verdadera sinceridad y preocupación.

La joven morena cerro los ojos un instante para después avanzar hacia el piano, sintiendo la mirada de Lia seguirla a cada paso.

-Gracias por la canción- dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a sus amadas teclas negras y blancas- y también... por todo lo demás... se que debe ser difícil soportarme...

-No- le interrumpió la guitarrista apenas dejando que terminara la palabra- me gusta estar contigo, eres interesante y talentosa y aunque a veces pareces bipolar me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

La rubia se quedo muy quieta cuando proceso lo que acababa de decirle a la sorprendida pianista y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas, fueron unos segundos de tensión que a la guitarrista mas bien le parecieron horas tras los que se dejo escuchar la risa de Santana retumbar por el lugar- si que sabes como subirle el ego a una chica Cross- dijo y después le regalo un giño travieso para después regresar su atención a las teclas frente a ella.

Lia Cross suspiro aliviada, aun sintiendo el rostro caliente se dirigió a la orilla para recoger su adorado instrumento y empezar a acompañar a su amiga con una melodía más enérgica que las primeras que tocaran juntas, y aun a pesar de la música pudo escuchar como la latina le decía con tono bajo y peligroso:-Pero vuélveme a decir bipolar e iré todo Lima Heights Adjacent en tu trasero.

No pudo sino empezar a reír con fuerza, aun cuando la pianista la amenazo con golpearla una vez más si no dejaba de reír a su costa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

N.A: ¡Hola queridos lectores! (si es que todavía queda alguno T-T) este fue el nuevo capitulo de "Seguir viviendo" como ya se me hace costumbre quiero disculparme por semejante tardanza en actualizar pero como todos saben la vida se atraviesa en tu camino, si, escuela (¿para que regrese?), trabajo y el maldito "Break up" que me dejo reverendamente triste después de escuchar "Mine" durante una semana para que resulte que con esa canción mis Brittanas terminaran T-T u, en fin dure un tiempo evitando Glee y sigo evitando Mine, además de maldecir a Ryan Murphy cada vez que veo el anuncio de la temporada 4 por cable. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar un review porque me hacen muy feliz, y un especial agradecimiento a Marisa Paredes quien dejo un comentario increíble y aquí esta la respuesta que nunca pude enviar hasta ahora: Puse a Holly como la persona que ayudara a Santana debido a que en principio la joven demostró confiar en ella al hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, aparte de que ya conocía el problema que ambas chicas tenían; Quinn la ayudara mas adelante pero no es lo mismo el que hables con tu mejor amiga a que un adulto con experiencia en la vida te de un consejo; es verdad he leído varios fics Brittana y en ellos la mayoría de las veces tienen a Santana llorando a cada momento o demasiado agresiva, mi intención, como lo mencionas, es la de hacerla ver mas humana dado que siento que después de pasar por tanto sufrimiento al ver que la persona que amas esta con alguien mas y que aparte de todo te rechazo cuando te le confesaste una persona normal no tendría las energías o ánimos de ser un maldito bloque de hielo al que no le afecte nada; sobre el piano… pues simplemente es uno de los instrumentos que me encantaría aprender y al imaginar a Santana tocando me enamore de la idea además de que sirve perfectamente como un escape de las emociones que intenta contener.

Jajaja, que nota tan larga pero bueno, quiero preguntarles algo: muchos dicen que les gusto Lia pero ¿les gustaría verla intentar conquistar a Santana? O mejor ¿me olvido de ello y dejo de hacerlos sufrir con la ausencia de Brittana fluff?, ya sabemos que terminaran juntas de todas formas… creo... aquí unos spoilers para que me perdonen por la tardanza!

Esperen una discusión con Rachel, Santana cantara pero no solo para Brittany y esta evitara durante un tiempo a su novio, tambien habra flash back o sueños fluff... comentarios y reclamos siempre bienvenidos!.


	5. 5 Lo prometo

**SEGUIR VIVIENDO**

Por: Viento

5.- "Lo prometo"

Un día más.

Un día más en que asistía a la escuela, únicamente porque Holly se lo pedía y ella no quería defraudarla.

Un día más en que esperaba que trascurriera el tiempo hasta poder escuchar el odiado sonido de la campana que le indicaba que era hora de presentarse en el salón del coro.

Santana se quedo quieta sobre el banquillo de madera con las manos extendidas en el piano del auditorio; soltó un suspiro, había estado evitando presentarse al Club Glee todo lo posible –según recordaba llevaba 3 clases sin asistir- y era un verdadero alivio el hecho de que sus compañeros estuvieran demasiado ocupados en asuntos personales como para ocurrírseles ir e interrogarla por sus constantes ausencias.

Una mano la tomo del hombro con cuidado, Lia Cross le sonrió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y se sentó junto a ella dejando que sus brazos se tocaran ligeramente.

-Nos toca Coro- le dijo en un suspiro pero sin siquiera hacer el intento de moverse más que para recargarse contra el cuerpo de su nueva amiga.

-Lo se- respondió la morena mirando al frente en donde solo se veía la oscuridad del solitario auditorio.

-¿Quieres quedarte y tocar algo más?- le cuestiono la rubia con aquella cegadora sonrisa que tanto animaba a la latina últimamente.

Santana no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a la británica –eran apenas un par de semanas o menos-, pero la chica parecía poder leerla como un libro abierto y eso que ni siquiera le había contado nada sobre su "problema" con Brittany y su novio paralítico, pero aun así a ella no parecía importarle demasiado ya que siempre le había ofrecido su apoyo en todo momento justo como ahora le ofrecía su compañía.

-¿No tienes una presentación con alguno de los chicos?

Lia asintió pero no pareció preocupada por nada pues siguió sentada contra ella y revisando las cuerdas de su querida guitarra.

-Creo que con Sam y Artie Abrahams- dijo sin darle la minima importancia –pero estoy muy segura de que Jack puede cubrirme sin problemas.

La latina la miro incrédula durante un par de segundos pero al ver la actitud despreocupada de su acompañante negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Jack?, es el chico del otro día, ¿no?- la guitarrista asintió –¿segura?

Su amiga tenía la vista en las cuerdas de su instrumento pero le contesto con un _"aja"_ antes de comenzar con un ritmo rápido que la pianista reconoció como la tonada de _"Hotel California"_ de Eagles, una sus canciones favoritas y que hizo que olvidara por completo su preocupación para unirse a la guitarrista y empezar a cantar la letra que se sabía de memoria.

-On a dark desert highway…

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaron entre canciones y remix hechos por las jóvenes. Las letras de Bruno Mars, Avril Lavigne y varios otros artistas incluidos los Beatles; que en aquel momento Santana se entero eran uno de los grupos favoritos de Lia gracias a que sus padres eran fans de su música desde jóvenes y por lo tanto ella creció escuchándolos.<p>

Las melodías resonaban por cada esquina del auditorio hasta que la campana volvió a sonar anunciando esta vez el final del día escolar y de todas las actividades extracurriculares y deportivas pues el edificio se cerraba por seguridad.

Las chicas salieron del auditorio en dirección a la sala de maestros en donde Santana se encontraría con Holly Holiday para regresar a casa de la suplente quien, como ya era costumbre desde los últimos días, la había invitado a cenar y después verían alguna película o serie y se irían a dormir.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo sin poner atención a nada la rubia le platicaba a su amiga sobre el último capitulo de Grey´s Anatomy que había visto la noche anterior, actuando las partes que le parecían importantes con gestos exagerados y cambiando el tono de voz intentando imitar la de los protagonistas de la serie y fallando míseramente arrancando varias risotadas de boca de la latina quien se dedicaba a hacer preguntas o comentarios cada cierto tiempo sin dejar de reír ni un momento.

Ninguna de las dos jóvenes se dio cuenta de que pasaban frente a la puerta del salón donde se reunían los miembros del coro, ni mucho menos de que todos los integrantes salían de la sala hasta que Santana fue detenida por una molesta voz mandona que la llamaba, cuando se giro se encontró con Rachel Berry vestida con su clásico suéter de abuelita y con cara de pocos amigos y de _soy-demasiado-buena-para-perder-mi-tiempo-hablando -contigo-pero-nadie-mas-lo-va-a-hacer_, brazos en jarra y manos sobre la cintura observándola con enojo como si acabara de insultarla.

-Santana…

-Berry- interrumpió la joven de inmediato regresando a su postura de perra maldita y lanzándole una mirada asesina y de pura molestia a la castaña frente a ella que simplemente entrecerró los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire para intentar calmarse y continuar hablando.

-No te has presentado a los ensayos del club desde hace varios días y quiero que sepas que estas afectándonos a todos…- hizo una pausa y con los brazos señalo a los chicos a sus espaldas –pero sobretodo a una gran estrella como yo- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y soltó un bufido de indignación –no puedo dar mi mayor potencial si no están mis coristas para los ensayos y si no puedo dar el 100% durante un simple ensayo entonces es seguro que perderemos las regionales…

Lia escucho hasta la mitad de su larga perorata perdiendo interés casi de inmediato y se dedico a ver a los miembros del club que estaban presentes atrás de Rachel: Finn, con su eterno gesto constipado parecía acercarse lentamente a la pequeña diva con la intención de protegerla del ataque de Santana y volverse su héroe de cuento, Mercedes tenía los brazos cruzados y a Lia le dio la impresión de que si seguía rodando los ojos cada 5 segundos se le quedarían así para siempre, Artie parecía disfrutar cada una las palabras que salían de boca de la joven de suéter y que se notaba molestaban a la latina a más no poder, mientras que el resto parecían confundidos y hasta cierto punto molestos pero desconocía si era por las ausencias de su amiga o por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo al escucharlas.

Le pareció que faltaban algunos de sus miembros pero no estaba muy segura de quienes, intento recordar los rostros ausentes pero fue entonces que vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo; Santana se había acercado a la diva hasta quedar frente a frente.

-De verdad Santana, no me interesa en que tonterías pierdas tu tiempo ni si tu futuro te interesa un comino pero deberías tener mayor consideración con los demás, sobre todo con nosotros ¡y más al estar tan próximas las competencias! – hizo gestos exagerados con ambas manos y por la expresión de su cara bien podría pensar uno que la latina había agarrado a patadas a un cachorrito frente a ella.

El pasillo quedo en silencio durante lo que parecieron años para los muchachos que presenciaban la discusión esperando a ver si la ex porrista se lanzaba en contra de la diva parlanchina, silencio que solo fue roto por el sonido de risitas que se acercaban hacia donde todos estaban; Lia Cross se dio una palmada mental cuando reconoció a las tres personas que faltaban en la multitud y que eran justamente quienes apenas salían del salón del coro y se quedaban tan quietos como estatuas y claramente extrañados ante la escena que se desencadenaba frente a ellos: Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel y Quinn Fabray.

Ante el asombro de todos los presentes Rachel continuo con su reclamo sin darse cuenta siquiera de que la morena había acortado aun más la distancia que las separaba.

-Yo haré todo lo que este en mis talentosas manos para conseguir esa victoria pero ten bien presente que si perdemos será por tu egoísmo y falta de compromiso con…

-¡BASTA!- gritó la pianista con los puños muy apretados hasta que sus nuditos se volvieron blancos, se le notaba la quijada tensa, y su mirada denotaba una furia increíble, una que helo la sangre de la castaña a escasos centímetros de ella.

El grito hizo que Finn se acercara a espaldas de la joven judía y la tomara de los brazos intentando moverla hacia atrás de él pero la chica parecía clavada al piso por los ojos oscuros y peligrosos de Santana López.

-¡¿Es que nunca piensas antes de abrir tu bocaza?!- siseó y el sonido de su voz estaba tan cargada de desprecio que hizo dar un salto a Rachel Berry -¿No escuchaste lo que dijiste?- preguntó clavándole un dedo en el pecho ganándose un gruñido por parte de Hudson –me hablas de egoísmo cuando todo lo que existe en tu mundo eres tu, tu y tu, estas tan ocupada dándote palmaditas en la espalda, presumiendo de tu _"grandioso"_ talento y dándole lastima a todos para que hagan lo que quieres que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, no te interesas en los sentimientos de los demás y tu cerebro no alcanza a entender como los humillas simplemente porque no son tan _"talentosos_" como tu…- en aquel momento se escucho un leve _"exacto"_ que estaban seguros podría pertenecer a Tina.

-Y si alguien sabe de eso soy yo, porque todos piensan que soy la peor de toda la maldita escuela, soy la odiada…- sus ojos se movieron hacía Finn que se quedo tan quieto que parecía no respirar –la segunda opción…- la intensa mirada café se clavo un pequeñísimo instante en Artie y luego en Brittany quien bajo el rostro agobiada –la desalmada…- Mercedes levanto ambas cejas sintiéndose ultrajada ante el comentario –la cantante de coros, la que todos aseguran terminara como bailarina en un maldito tubo…- la atención de la latina regreso a la pequeña que la encaraba con mayor intensidad haciendo que incluso temiera por su salud tras aquel encuentro.

-No me importa tu maldita competencia porque este club ya no es lo de antes donde podía ser yo misma sin preocuparme de que me juzgaran, era el único sitio donde me sentía segura… ahora todo se fue al demonio…- la joven entristeció y en aquel instante su postura parecía la de alguien abandonado a su suerte –quédate con tus solos, sigue siendo la favorita de Schuester y gana la competencia solo con tu talento pero a mi déjame en paz porque no soy ni será nunca parte de tu estúpido sequito de fans que babean el piso por el que caminas.

Al terminar de hablar la joven morena observo a los otros miembros de Glee con enojo evidente, la mayoría la veían como una asesina serial, como lo peor del mundo; Finn por fin se colocó delante de Rachel y la retó con la mirada, ese simple hecho envío una puñalada a su corazón, no por la mirada del muchacho si no porque nadie había hecho el intento de defenderla, ni siquiera Sam con quien había salido apenas hacía unos meses.

Por fin sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes que parecían empañados y tenían expresión dolorida, Quinn la miraba con tristeza mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Kurt quien compartía su gesto y le dio la impresión de que ambos querían correr a abrazarla para consolarla. Consiguiendo mover sus labios apenas unos milímetros les regalo una sonrisa casi imperceptible para agradecer su interés y cuando dio un paso hacía un lado se encontró con una mirada clara, del color del cielo pero que en esta ocasión lloraban con amargura. Brittany camino hacía ella pero fue detenida de inmediato por Artie, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y pudo ver lo mucho que le dolía a la rubia que pensara que a nadie le interesaba siendo que ella la amaba con todo su corazón, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho… antes de escoger a Artie.

Santana desvío la vista al piso, intentando aclarar sus ideas y detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordase en cualquier instante y haciendo uso de toda su velocidad esquivo al grupo de muchachos y avanzó en dirección a la sala de maestros siendo seguía casi de inmediato por una rubia de ojos grises que estaba totalmente dispuesta a apoyarla y consolarla.

* * *

><p>-Tana…- la tomó del brazo cuando por fin la alcanzó pero la morena se negó a girarse y encararla, sin embargo era claro para Lia al ver su cabeza agachada y el ligero movimiento de sus hombros que estaba llorando pero que intentaba contenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Con cuidado y deseando no asustarla desplazo su mano por el bicep, antebrazo y muñeca de su amiga hasta que por fin llego a sus dedos entrelazándolos con los propios.<p>

-Siempre soy yo la mala de la historia…- dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible pero le dio un levísimo apretón a la mano que la sujetaba –estoy tan… cansada… ¿Por qué por una vez no pueden salirme las cosas bien?

Se quedaron en silencio, de pie en el pasillo ya desierto, Lia puso su mano libre sobre su espalda y la movió lentamente hasta los hombros de la pianista para después dejar descansar su frente entre sus omóplatos.

-Están equivocados Santana- replico con seguridad –no te conocen bien, si lo hicieran verían la maravillosa persona que en realidad eres muy a pesar de tu fachada fría y agresiva, justo como lo hice yo.

La antigua porrista no dijo nada y solo dejo que las lagrimas siguieran resbalando por sus mejillas ya sin intentar detenerlas, sintiendo el reconfortante peso de su amiga a sus espaldas y el agradable calorcillo de sus manos entrelazadas que le recordaba que no estaba tan sola como lo pensaba.

-Holly y yo lo sabemos y te queremos así como eres, algunas veces bipolar y agresiva- la latina soltó un bufido en desacuerdo y Lia no pudo sino sonreír – pero otras veces atenta, alegre e incluso tierna, eso es lo que te hace ser tú, por eso eres tan especial.

-Parece que hay quienes no están de acuerdo con ustedes, al parecer soy egoísta y desconsiderada, además de muchas otras cosas que estoy segura que Berry se guardo.- refutó la joven un susurro dolorido.

La guitarrista negó con la cabeza y Santana pudo sentir el movimiento en su espalda.

-No sigas pensando en ello Tana, esa chica ruidosa no tiene idea de lo que habla.

Santana López por fin se giró y encaro a la rubia de ojos grises que le sonrió de inmediato como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Gracias por estar aquí Li- susurro con voz entrecortada mientras rodeaba el cuello de la joven con ambos brazos y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerzas, acción que fue correspondida de inmediato por su amiga.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado Tana, lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Ninguna de las jóvenes se dio cuenta de los ojos azules que presenciaban la escena desde la distancia, llorosos y enrojecidos lanzaron una última mirada de anhelo a la morena de ojos chocolate antes de que increíblemente se tornaran fríos y se clavaran como cuchillos en la espalda de la linda rubia británica, deseando que quitara sus brazos del cuerpo de la joven que amaba y sintiendo un molesto piquete en el corazón, uno que desconocía hasta ese momento y que le asustaba sentir:<p>

Celos.

¿Estaba celosa de Lia Cross?

Un terrible pensamiento apareció en su mente justo entonces.

¿Santana podría sentirse atraída por la alta, atractiva y atlética rubia extranjera, de hermosos ojos grises y acento cautivador que parecía haber logrado ganarse su amistad?

_Oh…_

De inmediato un vacío se instalo en su estomago pues era más que obvia la respuesta.

-¿Britt?– alguien la tomo del brazo con mucho cuidado mientras ella sentía el pecho pesado y escuchaba las voces lejanas, como si tuviera la cabeza metida bajo el agua, Quinn y Kurt estaban a su lado, totalmente ignorantes a lo que pasaba entre Santana y su nueva amiga, regalándole una media sonrisa.

El muchacho paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia el y la joven de ojos verdes la tomo del brazo, guiándola por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la salida. Kurt abrió la puerta para ambas y justo cuando la ex capitana de las porristas la empujaba levemente para que cruzara el umbral giro el rostro y por sobre su hombro alcanzó a ver como Lia, sin soltar la mano de la morena ni un momento, se dirigía hacia la sala de profesores siendo seguida por una sonriente Santana.

Y sintió como su corazón se quebraba un poco más porque aquella blanca sonrisa iba dirigida para alguien más.

Alguien que no era ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Bueno he aquí un pequeño y nuevo chapter de este fic que ya tenía mucho tiempo de no actualizar, creo que ya les había comentado que no pensaba abandonar la historia a pesar del tiempo que pase, ¿mi excusa? me estoy preparando para realizar un examen importantísimo este mes y me muero de los nervios, eso, el trabajo y la vida en general hacen que me quede sin tiempo de nada. En fin espero les agrade el capitulo y no me odien demasiado por poner a Rachel y otros chicos de Glee como unos malditos egocéntricos, jajajaja, bueno prepárense para el siguiente chap donde nuestra amada Santana desplegará todo su talento.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que la agregan a favoritos y recuerden comentarios y quejas son todas bienvenidas!

Ahora a contestar algunos reviews! Siempre quise hacerlo y hoy dije… por que no?! Que tal si se acaba el mundo y yo nunca conteste a sus amables comentarios?! Bueno vamos a ello:

**-Vame:** Gracias por leer, me siento increíble cada vez que alguien me dice que la Santana de mi fic es muy humana y sobre lo otro que dices… bueno ya algode eso sucede en este chap.

**-Marisa Paredes:** Nuevamente larguísimo comentario que hace por completo mi día cada que lo leo, gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, me siento feliz de que a la gente le gustara tanto Lia y su relación con nuestra querida pianista, también Holly aparecerá nuevamente en el siguiente capitulo para seguir dando consejos.

**-Happy Kina:** Wow, Barcelona! Ya me siento soñada! Gracias por tu comentario y por recomendarme el fic creo que lo leeré en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo libre.

**-Naya Lopez:** Hello! Bueno pues la verdad si pase por algo así hace ya un buen tiempo, había alguien que me gustaba pero tenia que ver a esta persona con alguien más y no era nada lindo, me dejo incontables horas de trauma e insomnio. En fin, te entiendo yo también uso mi teléfono para ver la pagina y siento lo mismo que tu, me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir en el. Gracias por tus comentarios y de hecho si le diste a Artie… y quedo paralítico jajaja.

**-HarukaIs:** Estoy igual aun pensando si Lia intentara algo o Britt entrara en razón y empezara una relación con Santana, Quinn y Kurt empezaran a apoyar a las chicas en un par de chapters más.

**-Just one more person:** Si, yo todavía no supero la sarta de tonterías que están haciendo en el programa desde ese fatídico día de The Break up, más interacción Litana (creo, ya sabes Lia y Santana jajaja) en el siguiente chapter!

**-Hina2310:** Muchísimas gracias! Y si como varios estoy indecisa y planeando como quedara esto puesto que siento que Lia es un personaje que tiene mucho que ofrecer a San aunque me encanta el Brittana, pero bueno veremos como queda con el transcurso de la historia.

**-Estefania:** Agradezco tus comentarios y como digo a todos el final aun no esta escrito y esto puede evolucionar en algo más (Litana o Brittana), ya veremos que depara el futuro!

**¡Hasta el próximo Chapter!**


End file.
